Clear Skies
by kotsch
Summary: Sakura: the succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: the devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles n ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside? S+S. AU FIC. R&R. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I would just like to stress this very important note: I'm not really familiar with the political system of both China and Japan so I am not pretending to know anything about it. So to those historical obsessed people, I hope you understand that. I came from a democratic country so basically I employed that system here that's why I mentioned Yelan Li being a congresswoman in their place. And because I am also not too familiar with the places in both these two countries, I decided to employ the usual Japan and China system here. I've decided to let Hongkong be a sort of a simple province (not the big city that it is today) which is still in the process of being developed into a modernized city. And I allowed Sakura to live in Tokyo because I've decided that the place is the center of businesses in Japan, where the Kinomotos are from.

_February 26, 2006 – Fic is currently undergoing re-editing to enhance storyline and correct grammatical errors _

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true. 

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

**_Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The well-respected industrialist Fujitaka Kinomoto is very much troubled. And Sakura Kinomoto, the youngest and only daughter of Fujitaka, knew the exact reason.

At her young age of 26, Fujitaka already had her daughter in mind as the next president of their company. Although he has an older son named Touya, this son of his clearly made sure that he was not interested on business matters. Touya said he would just gladly like to concentrate more on his passion for painting on which, nevertheless, he is successful and well known for.

Sakura already knew the ins and outs of their family business. And only a few years more are just needed for her to replace the position of her father in Kinomoto Holdings - as the Chief Executive Officer. As of present time, Sakura holds the second highest and one of the most respected positions in Kinomoto Holdings. She was assigned as the vice-president of the company's Operations.

But now, the biggest problem yet that both Fujitaka and Sakura encountered in their business involves the manufacturing plant that they are planning to construct in China. It seems that the plans for this big project are becoming hazy even though they've already prepared everything: from obtaining their foreign counterpart investor up to the labor requirements and marketing strategy. The main reason of their problem was: the place in China, known as Hongkong, where they will construct the factory, have a very active organization of environmentalists that objects at the idea of having ANOTHER factory that will pollute their place.

If only the leader of this certain organization was not popular, this problem will only be just plain and simple to the big business groups such as the Kinomoto Holdings.

But unfortunately, that was not the case. The leader of the organization is none other than Syaoran Li.

Syaoran was one of those who owned those big mango farms in Hongkong. And he's even the president of the organization on agricultural sector of the said province. Syaoran Li is the only son of the late Congresswoman Yelan Li. His mother was already seated on the congress three times. And she was also well-known for being clean, honest and a devoted environmentalist; traits that her son probably inherited. Both mother and son believes that their place will prosper in aspects of agriculture and in aquatic resources that's why their family is very much active in their province in terms of protecting its environment.

How many factories have already been closed due to evidences of polluting the place and harming the residents of the local natives in China? Definitely, a lot. And of course, the persons leading these campaigns were none other than Syaoran Li and Yelan Li, when she's still alive. And how many factories weren't able to continue with their operation in China all because of that certain organization? Definitely, a lot, too. And the Li's were also the hindrance to all of these.

And now, it also seems that the Kinomoto Holdings will be included too in the statistics of those who lost in the fight to build a factory in that place.

Because of the very clean and good record that the late Yelan Li has established, the influence of her son Syaoran is still very strong. He's even able to lobby against congressmen and senators whenever there's a very important issue. Also, Syaoran Li is very influential in media. Every word that came out from his mouth, that has anything to do with the factory that the Kinomoto's were going to build, even manage to reach the newspapers. Not to mention the fact that this guy is also popular in TV and radio. In other words, he had the press all in the tip of his fingertips. Any word that he utters against Kinomoto Holdings serves as an attack which gradually shatters their dream of building a factory that will manufacture soaps and shampoos in Hongkong.

"That Syaoran Li already has his mind closed! He thinks all factories are pollutant to the environment. Our company is different from them, isn't it? We are very careful in abiding with the environmental regulations. And we never even had a single case of negligence in the past!" Fujitaka said, eyes closed tight, looking as if in deep concentration.

"Dad, maybe it's just his image that he wants to protect. We are both aware that Syaoran Li has been _self-proclaimed_ as the guardian of the environment in China, so in these kinds of situations, whenever he has the chance, he immediately steals the limelight. Of course, it adds more to his popularity! And it's not far-fetched to say that he wants to follow his mother's footsteps: to be a congressman too. He is a sure winner if he's ALWAYS on the news." Sakura said haughtily.

Naturally, being a daughter of an industrialist, Sakura doesn't believe that all because of the environment, the growth of the industry should be hindered. What will happen to those people who need jobs? How about the families of those who are working on the factory, will the Li's be able to support and feed them?

Sakura doesn't believe on the interest that this certain Syaoran Li claims. For her, he was already popular enough; maybe because of his glamour image, handsome face and single status. And this guy certainly looks like a player to her. Isn't it that Sakura had read of him a dozen times in the society columns of the leading newspapers, being associated with different women?

"He can be anything, Sakura. Syaoran may be true to his intentions and principles. He may also have a hidden agenda to it. But the fact remains that he is a guy who is very much decided to stop our expansion in China, through his own efforts along with the organization that he leads, the _Green Lovers_. And as you can see, they are very effective. We are already receiving lots of pressure from the Congress and Media. They see us as some sort of opportunists and money-mad businessmen." Obviously, Fujitaka is very much hurt by these accusations judging from the tone of his voice.

And because Sakura loves her father very much and she respects him a lot, her irritation rose up even more.

"We're going to fight, Dad." Sakura said with conviction. Her eyes scanned the familiar office of her father, his authoritative aura quantifying itself on the furnitures and design surrounding his workplace. She loves being in his room for it reminds her just how far one could achieve when you work hard for it. "Of course, it's not only the money and the capital that we're after at. One of the objectives of this project is to give jobs to the people and aid in the industrial progress of our country. We always believe that industrial progress stand side by side with agriculture and environmental preservations." She added, her beautiful face registered strength and determination when she spoke.

"What is your plan, then?"

"I'm going to stay in China, Dad. Besides, we already owned the large area of the place where our factory is supposed to be built. And isn't it that we have a vacation house, there? I might stay there long enough so I could establish a rapport with the local residents of the place." Sakura replied. "I mean, if we're going to build the factory, I'm sure that a lot of the locals will work for us. These same people are the ones I'm hoping to cultivate so that they'll be in favor of us. If the group of Syaoran will rally against us, then, my group will also rally against them to answer their accusations. If people from the Congress and media will notice the supporters on our side, they will not pressure us that much anymore. They will finally listen to our side of the story. People will not anymore decide without any objectivity."

Fujitaka glanced up to his child, his face a mixture of awe and proud, with the way she is able to handle things. He can immediately sense the fighter in Sakura. And he must admit that he's really very happy with her. Even though she's a woman, Sakura is definitely one tough person. Not to mention, very intelligent too.

"Can you really do it, Sakura?" He asked, confirming her answer. But Fujitaka knew for sure that once Sakura has her mind already set on something, there's nothing that can change that. Or nobody else, for that matter. Even her own father.

"I can concentrate on this project. Anyway, there's still no problem with our other businesses. I've decided not to push through with my vacation in Europe anymore. I will go to China and settle this problem instead."

Fujitaka suddenly felt pity for her. His daughter always has work on its mind. And Sakura's one month-long vacation in Europe is really well deserved, to say the least. He couldn't help but be troubled at how Sakura has grown up to be a very workaholic type of person.

"Why don't you just settle this problem sometime, after your vacation? So that you can relax, Sakura." He said worriedly. "You're already stressed out with work and this problem is not that easy to solve. Syaoran Li is not that easy to mess with. He's very powerful and influential."

However, Sakura only became more challenged because of that.

"Dad…anytime, I will gladly choose those kinds of challenge rather than resting and doing nothing in Europe. I have already visited the corners of the world, anyway."

He sighed defeatedly. "Oh well. It's your decision. And good luck, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, eyes sparkling with another idea.

"I heard that Syaoran has established his charm to the press especially to the female sector. I can also establish my charm especially to the male ones. I will also play the game that Syaoran is playing too….and then he'll see that it's futile to mess with us."

Immediately, the Kinomoto family called up their caretakers to prepare their vacation house for Sakura's arrival. Especially that she might be staying for a long time there, with all the problems and everything that's needed to be settled.

Sakura's plan was not to bring her personal secretary in China. She doesn't want to look business-like whenever she makes friends with people. She doesn't need any people to call her Ma'm or Miss Kinomoto. If possible, she wanted to be friends with the locals first before they found out that their family were the one responsible for the new factory that would be built in their place.

Her approach would be low profile. No publicity until she can form a group to oppose those environmentalists that Syaoran was in charge of.

* * *

When her car first entered the small town of Hongkong, Sakura couldn't stop herself from admiring the place. 

Every place that she passed by was very clean and organized. She could even see that every backyard was well maintained and the road was lined with large trees which were probably centuries old already. Obviously, when this town was designed, they made sure that there were no precious trees that would stand in the way so that it need not be brought down. And the discipline of the people can be seen in the cleanliness of the place. Sakura didn't even see a single piece of candy wrapper in the road!

Sakura couldn't help asking herself if Syaoran Li played a huge part in maintaining the cleanliness of this place.

_Of course, he does! _She answered silently to herself. _I've read about him a lot of times how he successfully managed to implement his environmental projects!_

Sakura couldn't help frowning as she wondered briefly what Syaoran Li thought of their family.

As soon as she reached their vacation house, which is located at the highest place in Hongkong, overlooking the sea, she immediately went out of the car due to excitement. Seeing the beautiful sight around her, she couldn't help but sighed. She was disappointed as to why she decided not to visit the place often.

The couple, already in their late forties, namely Simoun and Grace, is the current caretakers of their house. As soon as they've seen her, they were very much happy that she decided to stay and visit their vacation house again after such a long time.

"Miss Sakura, we're so happy that you'll be staying here for quite a long time. We've really missed your family." The outspoken Grace immediately talked while she walked inside the familiar house, her eyes appreciating the fact that their caretakers had dutifully maintained their house and kept it just the way it is when they left it.

Simoun, on the other hand (the introvert of the two – Sakura mused silently), just wordlessly carried the luggage upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Grace, make sure to give me fresh sea foods, ne? Those are my favorites!" Sakura's voice echoed cheerfully, breaking the silence of the mansion, that Grace couldn't help but smile at the warmth that was evident on her voice.

"Don't worry Miss Sakura, I'll make sure that I will give you only the best foods during your stay here." Grace chuckled. "If you have any problems, just tell it to me and I will gladly resolve or do it for you."

"Thanks, Grace. I do have one problem, though."

"What is that, Miss Sakura?" The older woman frowned, her forehead creased with worried lines.

"I'd be more comfortable if you will call me Sakura rather than Miss Sakura. I'm not really into formalities," Sakura smiled affectionately. "And besides, we consider both Simoun and you already a part of our family."

"But, Miss Sakura—"

"Sakura." Sakura interjected firmly. She stopped to look at the elder woman standing beside her. "Please Grace? Would you that for me?"

Grace smiled timidly. "Whatever you say, Miss Sa - Sakura."

After their short talk, Sakura immediately went to her room which is still very much maintained and well kept. As what she expected, the windows in her room were opened wide to let the fresh air coming from the sea circulating inside. Since their home is patterned to those old houses, air-conditioned units cannot be found. And this is also basically the same with other houses around the area as well.

Sakura took some steps closer to the window as if drawn by some invisible force. The beautiful scenery outside seems to invite her and she didn't dare argue with that. As soon as she saw the vast sea, exposed to her tired and stressed eyes, Sakura couldn't help closing her eyes, savoring every little detail around her.

* * *

Xiaolang looked up and was surprised to see an attractive woman standing near the window, her eyes closed as if in deep concentration. 

He was standing at the gate of that big backyard, not too far from the pick-up that he drives. He was supposed to fetch his constant companion in fishing, who is Simoun. However, the old guy suddenly asked for an apology and declined his invitation at the last minute. Simoun had said that he won't be able to go with him because their young Ma'm arrived today.

"I guess we could just go fishing tomorrow, Xiaolang. It's embarrassing for Miss Kinomoto if I will go out of the house today especially when she'd just arrived for her vacation."

"Don't worry, Simoun. I perfectly understand your situation. I'll just drop by again to fetch you tomorrow. I hope you could go with me." He answered. "It's lonely to go fishing alone in the sea. It's nice if you have someone to talk with while you're waiting for a fish to bite into your bait."

Xiaolang took another furtive glance at the window. As much as he wanted to inquire Simoun about the woman he'd just saw, it's not really his characteristic to ask Simoun on more personal matters. The old man is just his companion in fishing and Simoun doesn't bother to ask him about personal stuffs, either. The only thing they got to talk about were fishes and their hobby, which is, fishing.

The two were partners in fishing for quite a long time now. They became friends when they've seen each other fishing in the sea. Before, they even brought separate boats but they soon decided to just go fishing together in one boat. They exchange boats everyday; if they're going to use Simoun's boat today then, tomorrow it will be Xiaolang's.

And the way Simoun wear clothes sort of influences Xiaolang's get-up too whenever they go fishing. Just like today, both were wearing sneakers and a wide-brimmed straw hat (for guys) to cover their faces from the hot sun. They are also wearing jeans and long-sleeved polo shirts which are tucked out loosely and the sleeves all rolled up.

Xiaolang hesitantly asked Simoun. "Um, Simoun…that woman standing near the window…is she that Miss Kinomoto you're telling me about?"

Simoun glanced at Sakura's room. "Oh…yes. It's her, Xiaolang. She's really beautiful, isn't she? You know, it's rare that she visits this place often. Rich people were usually like that; maybe because they have lots of vacation houses to choose and spend time with. All I know is that, they also have one back in those provinces in Japan. Of course, since it's obviously nearer, they usually spend their time there."

Xiaolang took another short glance at her room but only for a few seconds. He wanted to ask more but he just decided to bid his goodbye to Simoun.

"So tomorrow it is then?"

"Sure. Hey, Xiaolang, make sure that you catch a lot of fish today, okay?" Simoun chuckled.

"I'll try." He waved his goodbye to the old man before going back to his old but well conditioned pick-up.

* * *

Still very much intrigued, Sakura's eyes followed the pick-up which is now driving slowly away from her sight. 

She saw Simoun talking earlier to the one who's driving the old automobile. However, she wasn't able to see the face of the guy since, his wide-brimmed hat nearly covered his whole face.

And she knew that the guy keeps glancing at her.

Sakura was still busy staring thoughtfully in the sea when Grace went inside her room a few minutes after to check if her bathroom is full of fresh towels and face towels.

"Sakura, just tell me if you need more towels up here in your room,"

She smiled back appreciatively in response. "That would be enough, Grace. Thank you very much. Oh Grace, what does that guy needs from Simoun anyway? I saw them talking earlier."

"You mean to say, Xiaolang? Well, nowadays Simoun seems to be engrossed into his newfound hobby which is, fishing. And Xiaolang is that guy who accompanies him in all his fishing trips."

"Is that guy nice?"

"Yes. Simoun says all they get to do is talk about fishing." Grace laughed softly. "What can you expect if you put two soft spoken people together?"

"I guess so. But why did Simoun didn't go with him today?"

"Maybe he's shy since, you've just arrived here."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not that strict, Grace. Of course, if he asked permission from me, I will allow him to go fishing today."

"Don't worry, Sakura." Grace assured her. "I'm sure Xiaolang will pick him up again tomorrow."

At the mention of the guy's name, Sakura couldn't help laughing inwardly. She doesn't know why the name Xiaolang suddenly became so amusing to her. She found the name childish, knowing what its exact meaning was: LITTLE wolf. Maybe because the owner of this name doesn't exactly fit the description, 'little'?

_Xiaolang_. Sakura smiled. _I'm sure it's just a pet name_.

Sakura could already picture this guy's face. Maybe he looks like an overgrown boy next door. Meek. Cute. Harmless. One whom you will not be afraid of.

Maybe he's really friendly. How could Simoun be friends with him if he's not like that in the first place? And maybe, Simoun even served as a father figure to him.

Sakura shook her head gently.

As soon as she observed the afternoon getting a bit cold and suitable for a walk, she immediately prepared herself to go out. She took a quick shower and wore a simple jeans matched with a simple blouse. She then completed her look by capping it off with her favorite trainers.

Grace was surprised when she went down.

"Where are you going, Sakura? You didn't even take the time to rest!"

"I'm already excited to take a walk around. Don't worry, I'll be back before supper."

"Do you need me to accompany you? I know, you're not that familiar around the place."

"I can take care of myself, Grace. And I'm sure that people around here are nice and friendly."

After assuring Grace that she doesn't need someone to accompany her, she immediately ventured outside.

…

_**kotsch**_


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: **This is an AU fic**. Which means it will not follow anything that happened on the series. There's no magic or card capturing involved. If some of you are uncomfortable with that idea, I suggest not to read the entire story because there will be lots of OOCness on their parts. And eventually, I've decided that the ratings will change. Some of the chapters will contain _hints_ of lemon. If that is the case, this is the first fic I'm attempting to do one. But since, the storyline of the whole fic will need such parts, I have to do _those_ scenes. And again, if you're not comfortable with that, you may stop reading the fic. But if you are mature enough, then there will be no problem at all . This is a different fic I'm doing, to deviate with those styles I've used with my other fics, if you're one of those few readers who have read my other stories.

And as always, I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this fic. This story is made possible because of your support.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true. 

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sakura didn't have a hard time in her mission of finding people whom she can befriend in Hongkong. When she was on the market, she just brought a lot of goods and immediately, she gathered a lot of people to talk with. And because of Sakura's newfound friends with the locals in that small place, she was even able to have some very willing and nice guys to deliver her goods straight in their rest house!

"Are you sure you trust me with all of these stuffs?" A friendly looking teenager asked Sakura, as he hesitantly gathered her belongings.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled sweetly. "Just one look at you and I knew right away that you can be trusted. Anyway, you already knew our house, right? It's that one on the far end of the town."

The guy nodded. "Yeah. Okay, we'll be going now, I guess." And with that, he sauntered off to their house, along with some of his friends.

Sakura watched amusingly as her eyes followed the teenagers walking and talking energetically on the road.

When they start building the factory, maybe the father of those teenagers could be one of their employees. Even in minimum wage, she can be sure that it'll already be a lot of help to the locals of the place.

She knew how hard it was to earned money in provinces such as this. So if you're a factory worker, it's a big of a deal to be able to earned a regular fee every month in a value that will not go lower than what the law dictates. And because of these ideas, Sakura could say that she didn't have anything to be ashamed of. Mainly because, they were really honest on their intention: to have a business that would help in expanding the jobs of the people.

After a while, Sakura decided to go to the town square. In this place, she was also able to make friends with a lot of people. She saw a lot of families, walking happily along the place. Indeed, the area within the town square are full of people hustling every now and then, going in whatever place they are supposed to go to.

Sakura happily left the town square after about half an hour. An idea suddenly sparkled in her mind and she suddenly wanted to do some meditation in a very quiet place. However, when she decided to go to the seashore, a few blocks away from their house, Sakura was not contented on just merely sitting on a huge rock, about five meters away from the water.

Sakura wanted to play with the strong waves. It's just okay for her if she did that even if her jeans get wet. She found happiness and excitement in her childish acts, just playing with the waves. Sakura's jeans was already soaking wet but still, she never had the intention of swimming in the sea. She was even laughing softly as she watched the waves rising every now and then. She really felt free; away from all the pressures of her work.

But suddenly, Sakura's feet lost its balance and the next thing she knew, she fell into the water. The waves are not really that strong but she could feel a very powerful under current at the bottom of the water and she was able to figure it out briefly in her mind that the under current maybe the cause of losing her balance.

Sakura didn't have the chance to stand up quickly. She just felt being taken by the powerful force of the water and she couldn't help panicking at that. Sakura was already afraid because the current under the waters were already taking her away from the shore. And there was no one around to help her. She never noticed anyone around the place.

Just when she thought that she might actually die and that her body could not be found, she suddenly felt two strong hands lifting her up. At last, Sakura was glad that she could finally stand. And when she still stumbled because of the effects of being washed ashore, once again, those hands even carried her up. She wasn't able to open her eyes at once because it's still a bit sore due to the fact that it was exposed under the salty water.

Her savior casually placed her on the large rock that she used to seat earlier.

"T-Thank you very much. I thought I'd be swept off far away from here already. The waves are so strong, so is the under current." Sakura said gratefully while scrubbing her eyes, still not seeing her rescuer.

When Sakura looked up, she found out that the guy's back is exposed to her, his face not visible to Sakura, and it seems that the guy is even looking at the sea, as if assessing the dangers lurking within in it. He even had both his arms placed on his hips, like an arrogant guy whom at that time looked as if he wanted to get angry at the sea.

"That sea is really unpredictable. Sometimes, there is no under current but sometimes, you will be surprised by its strength. Someone already died here in this sea last year; someone who's just vacationing. But he drowned because of the current at the bottom."

The guy's statements didn't actually surprise Sakura. Instead, what caught her off-guard was the familiar clothing that the guy was wearing.

The guy is sporting that same attire like the guy she saw talking to Simoun earlier. Minusof course, the jacket. She noticed vaguely in her mind that the polo shirt he's wearing earlier was replaced by a jacket.

She smiled to herself. Sakura was already imagining the boyish look of this guy's face and she knew that she shouldn't have anything to be ashamed of. Even if she did look helpless earlier in the sea.

"Really, thank you very much. You're Simoun's friend, aren't you? I've heard that both of you are quite fond of fishing. Actually, I've seen you earlier when you passed by our house so I asked Grace who you were. You're Xiaolang, right?"

The guy didn't answer right away. A few seconds still passed and yet he still didn't turn around. After a while, Xiaolang turned towards her slowly, his hands holding his wide-brimmed straw hat.

The affectionate smile from Sakura's face gradually disappeared. Slowly, as Sakura saw the aristocratic and handsome face of the guy infront of her, she also realized her savior's true identity.

Xiaolang's face was far from that face she imagined. Boyish, Meek, Harmless.

The guy infront of Sakura staring at her certainly looks like a grown-up man. Thick eyebrows that seemed to curl towards each other, amber eyes looking at her darkly, perfectly sculptured nose and sensual lips. His perfectly toned body standing poised under the jacket that he's wearing.

Sakura's mouth slightly opened.

There's only one guy who owns such face. He is familiar to her because she usually sees him on television, newspapers and magazines.

"You're not Xiaolang…I know you! You are Syaoran Li!" She immediately stood up looking so infuriated at the guy she even referred to as her savior before.

The guy's face creased into a frown, as he looked at her darkly. "I'm also Xiaolang. I'm Xiaolang to those whom I considered as my closest friends. Like Simoun, for instance."

"I better go now!" Sakura announced, determine to get away from him as soon as possible.

_This is so unfortunate of me!_ She grunted silently. _Syaoran, out of all people, rescued me!_

"Wait! You just found out that I'm Syaoran and you now seem to be regretting that I saved you?" Obviously, judging from the sound of Syaoran's voice, he was insulted at that fact. He grabbed her arm as she prepares to walk out of him.

Sakura wanted to free her arm from him but Syaoran's strong grasp made it impossible for her to do so.

"I will thank you, don't worry. _Thank you very, very much for saving my life._" She said neutrally. "Now, could you please let go of me?"

"So you're that woman standing on the window while I was talking to Simoun."

"Yes, I am." She glared.

"You're the owner of that mansion up the hill."

"Yes."

Syaoran smiled. She was waiting for him to tell her that she is none other than Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter, the owner of the proposed factory that their organization was diligently opposing. But he just continued to smile sardonically at her, a look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

This only made Sakura flare up in irritation at him.

"You do know that I'm Sakura Kinomoto, don't you? And that Simoun is working under me."

Syaoran shrugged. "It really doesn't matter. All I know is that I like that old man. We have a sort of bonding. Maybe because I saw how he respects nature. The way he catches his fishes, it shows. Whenever Simoun catches little fishes, he returns it back to the sea even if I didn't tell him to do so. He only catches those fishes which are fit for consumption. Unlike other people I know, who doesn't seem to care the least bit on their environment and only sees the financial aspect of things."

"And that's me and my dad, right? Come on, tell me the truth!"

"I will only take back those words that I've said if you'll only promise that you will not anymore push through with that factory you're planning to build."

Sakura trembled, both from the mixture of anger and cold. The wet blouse and jeans seems to cling to her skin.

"Listen, Mister Li, you are not the only one who owns this place. I also live here because we own a house here. So don't you dare think that you're the only one capable of doing good deeds!"

"Ha! Putting up that factory means pollution, pollution and more pollution. Or don't you know…?"

"I know. But haven't you heard of anti-pollutant devices which you can integrate within the system of production machineries in a factory?" Sakura answered sarcastically.

"It's very easy to promise. There's no difficulty in integrating those anti-pollutant devices at first. But can you assure to us its maintenance?" He countered. "Are you sure that the level of effectivity of these devices that you've been bragging about will _always_ be of best performance? It's hard to take chances, Ms. Kinomoto. And we won't let any chances ruin the fate of this town!"

Sakura hugged herself tightly, aware that her clothes are dripping wet. She's definitely seething inside because of Syaoran and the awkward feeling she has, standing infront of him looking like a drenched rat, doesn't help in calming her nerves.

"If all the people will be as narrow-minded as you Mister Li, then your country will even need to export consumable goods from other countries. Can you imagine if there's no single factory that's built in China? What will happen to those factory workers that are depending on their salaries? If the production of our factory will push through, more than a thousand people will have a regular job. Hongkong has a fairly large population, based on our studies." She stressed as a matter-of-fact. "Agriculture alone can't absorb all the needs of people living in this town."

Sakura watched as she noticed Syaoran undressed his jacket angrily. Beneath that piece of cloth he took off revealed a white t-shirt that clings to his well-physique body.

Sakura couldn't help blinking her eyes. She was distracted.

She must admit that she wasn't able to tear her eyes away from Syaoran especially when he took off his hat and loose jacket. It seemed to her eyes that he has grown more handsome at that act.

"Here! Before you put up a fight, wear this jacket so that you won't freeze to death!"

Sakura's shivering body cannot argue at that. The warmth comfort that Syaoran's jacket brought to her body served as a welcome relief.

"I never wanted for you to rescue me! God knows that! But I want to go home now and you have to take me there! I know you have means of transportation with you!" She said this with as much dignity as she could muster, not even the slightest hint of frustration in her voice.

"Okay! But can you walk? I parked my pick-up a bit far from here." Syaoran pointed in the direction of his pick-up.

"Of course!"

Sakura walked ahead of him to have a headstart. However, as Syaoran caught up with her, she could feel the muscles on her legs tensing up.

She only managed to walk _four _small steps.

Syaoran was already walking ahead of her. A look of irritation registered on his face when he saw her standing far from him.

"When are you going to reach my pick-up on that pace?" As soon as Syaoran reached Sakura, and before she could say anything else, he proceeded to carry her with his strong arms without exerting effort on his part. Syaoran looked like he was just merely carrying a small kid with tantrums.

Sakura, surprised at his act, wanted to shout in objection at that. But she grudgingly admitted to herself that Syaoran won against her this time. Lucky for him that she can't barely walk straight.

When they reached his parked pick-up, Syaoran gently placed her in the front seat. Afterwards, he hoisted himself up to get something from the backseat.

Sakura found out that he only retrieved a warm bundle of fresh blanket. She was all the more surprised when he covered her up with the blanket all the way from her neck to her feet.

She couldn't help admiring Syaoran for being ready and prepared. As for her, she didn't even thought of bringing a blanket with her on her car, which she could use in times of need. _Unlike Syaoran Li._

_He's sort of a nice guy. _Sakura thought with a frown. _But he's still my enemy and we could never get along with each other._

…...

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Author's love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: If you'll notice, some chapter will be short while some are long. I've already layed-out the plot for every chapter and I eventually found out that some are shorter than what I expected. If everything will be followed, this story will go for about ten chapters.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Syaoran walked silently inside his room, feeling very much confused at the moment.

He paced back and forth at the ample space beside his spacious brass bed.

He never acted this way before. Never.

_Don't be funny, Syaoran! You are attracted to THAT woman?_ He scolded his self mentally.

_Okay. So you've seen her before or read and watched her a few times. Isn't it that Sakura Kinomoto is a very elegant and powerful woman? _

People say that Sakura was the youngest tigress of the business community. She's really good at handling various businesses that were owned by her dad. Definitely, she is the largest and most important asset of Fujitaka Kinomoto.

It's no surprise if she's the favorite guest of most intellectual talk shows on television. And also a favorite subject to feature in the leading magazines.

On photographs and even on television, Sakura is definitely one attractive woman. All the more so when you get to see her in person.

Syaoran slapped his forehead deliberately. With an annoyed look, he glanced at his own reflection on the mirror.

"Not with her! Anybody but her, Li Syaoran!" He snarled, looking like a lunatic who's talking to his self.

Still not contented, Syaoran continued to brainwash his mind with discouraging thoughts.

_You don't like her! She's not even your type of woman! _

After that mental exercise, Syaoran calmly sat on the edge of his bed. He's very much decided to prove the fact that the heart is placed below the head that's why the mind should always reign supreme in controlling a person's decision.

He knew that the fight between the Green Lovers and the Kinomoto family is just starting and will continue for quite some time.

It will only be over if both Fujitaka and Sakura Kinomoto will concede.

But he also knew very well that the Kinomotos have a reputation for being firm with their decisions.

Well, they should definitely prepare this time because he the Green Lovers will not give up a fight easily. Especially if the welfare of their environment is at stake.

Now that Syaoran saw Fujitaka's famous daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, he already met the face of his adversary. Never did he expect that he will someday meet one of the Kinomotos whom Simoun is working for.

Besides, Syaoran was at ease being friends with Simoun. Since that '_old man'_, as what he fondly calls him, was not fond of talking about the Kinomoto family.

As for him, he didn't ask any questions. He believed that Simoun's job as the caretaker of his enemy's house must be separated and different from their hobby. Their relationship as fishing partners shouldn't be affected. And because of that, he would still continue to fetch him to go fishing in the sea. _Tomorrow._

Sakura shouldn't dare make a move that will ruin the bonding between him and his fishing partner. He will surely fight for the paternal friendship that connects the two of them.

_So what if we're already arguing over two issues? _

* * *

Syaoran was all praises from Grace and Simoun because of his 'heroic act' in saving their young Ma'm.

For the couple, they only knew Syaoran as the very nice and helpful fishing partner of Simoun.

They were not very much informed with regards to other news in Hongkong that's why they still don't know the growing rivalry existing between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Thank goodness and Xiaolang's there, Sakura. Oh, what if he wasn't there? What will we say to your father? You're his only daughter and utmost care should be given to you. So please Sakura, take care of yourself." Grace said with such nervousness, her voice even wavering as she talks.

"Don't worry. From now on, I'll make sure to be very careful."

"It's a good thing that you ended up at that part of the sea where Xiaolang loves to go fishing. But he told me that he's not anymore fishing when he saw you. Xiaolang's already having a walk, just enjoying the scenery. Anyway, he's usually like that. He really respects and appreciates the environment here." Simoun said proudly, the tone of his voice similar to that of a father who's proud of his son.

"I thanked your friend already Simoun, for saving my life. And here's the jacket that he lend to me, please don't forget to put it in the laundry as soon as possible so that I could return it back to him." Sakura said, carefully making sure that her disgust towards Syaoran Li would not be very obvious in her voice.

"Tomorrow, Grace…I'm sure that Xiaolang will go back here. I think he will ask me to go fishing with him." Simoun glanced shyly at Sakura. Obviously, he's asking her permission indirectly.

Sakura nodded. There's no need to drag him into the issue. Why would she need to interfere with Simoun's hobby? The man lives a simple life and view things simply. No need to take something away from him that will make him unhappy.

"No need to worry, Simoun. You may go fishing with - uh, - Xiaolang tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, Miss Sakura –"

"Sakura." She insisted.

"Um…Sakura." Simoun smiled meekly. " I'm just glad that you and my friend already met!"

"Hey, Simoun…just don't forget to make sure that you will thank Xiaolang again for saving Sakura's life, huh?" Grace reminded him gently.

At that, Sakura discreetly rolled her eyes.

_Oh my God! If they only knew that their 'Xiaolang' is the last guy on earth whom I wanted to save my life! _

* * *

Later that night, Fujitaka Kinomoto called up his daughter to check her up and ask her about the incident that occurred to her at the sea.

"What's this thing that Grace told me about you almost drowning in the sea? Some guy named Xiaolang saved you. Is that name correct? Hmmm…Yes, I'm sure. The name's Xiaolang."

At the mention of the guy's name, Sakura couldn't help rolling her eyes again.

"Yes, dad. It's true."

"Thank god you're still alive! We definitely owe a lot to that Xiaolang! Did you give him reward in return? Oh wait…I'll just give it to him. I could go there and give to him his reward personally. Now that's a good idea!"

"Don't bother, dad. He doesn't need it anymore. Xiaolang's family is very rich."

"Oh, he's rich? From what family did he come from? What's his family's name? We knew almost every influential family in Hongkong!"

"Dad, you won't like knowing it…" She warned him uneasily.

"Why? This man saved your life and I shouldn't get to know him?" Fujitaka wondered out loud.

"Dad, this Xiaolang is…Xiaolang is also -- Syaoran Li. That's his Chinese name and is only used by his closest friends. I found out that he and Simoun are fishing partners. Their closeness is different, dad. Even though their relationship is only limited in fishing, it's still…unshakable. "

A few seconds passed before Fujitaka could speak.

"Are you still there, Dad?" Sakura asked worriedly. She was actually already expecting the same reaction from him as soon as he heard what really happened back there.

"I can't believe it!" Fujitaka exclaimed on the other end of the line.

She sighed. "So do I."

"What happened?"

"We still fought even though I know I owe to him my life. I stood my ground, dad. What he wants from us is to not anymore pursue our plans. What does he think? Just because he saved my life, I should change my principles? He's the one who should change his views. He's very narrow-minded! He doesn't want to believe that there's still responsible businessmen who makes sure not to harm the environment. That Syaoran Li doesn't believe in what we call, anti-pollution technology. And he even insulted me!" She breathed deeply before continuing. "He said that he's not sure if we can maintain our anti-pollution devices. Isn't that a pre-judgment? What's his right to judge? Did he study the track record of Kinomoto Holdings? We never had a business which will have a bad consequence with the people and the environment!"

"That's right, Sakura. What happened is not enough for us to say that we're wrong. Because we're not. But still, you must be thankful that you're safe."

"Well, I have good news for you dad. I already made some friends here and I think, a few days more are only needed before I could build my own group to fight against them." She said enthusiastically.

"Good! I trust you, Sakura! Just be careful…always. Don't worry, dear…when I have some time, I will go there to be with you."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at the protective voice of his dad. She always knew that tone.

"Dad, I'm not on vacation. Day and night, my mind's still working. My group is not yet formed that's why I still don't feel any resistance against Syaoran's group. Just you wait and see when they found out what I'm up to. That's when the real battle begins."

"Again, Sakura…be careful."

"Don't worry. I've already talked to Syaoran and even though he's just as stubborn as I am, he certainly doesn't look like a killer to me. He's only a cocky and a really overconfident guy. Anyway, what does he goes on bragging about? His looks? His state? His image? Oh, how I really hate that guy!"

"Sakura, don't stare at him for too long! I don't want you to be more attracted to that guy!" His father warned her, to which Sakura doesn't understand if he's only joking or not.

….

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Author's love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sakura was a very effective communicator. Only two weeks have passed since she first arrived in Hongkong and yet, she already formed a group which is willing to support her.

The group is composed of men and women who agreed at the prospect of building a factory in their town so that they could have a permanent job. They were saying that they only got few profits from fishing, selling goods in the market, planting and selling vegetables and from working in mango orchards.

And these same people were very willing to get out in public to oppose those people who were against Kinomoto Holdings.

And because Hongkong is quite a bit of a small town, news about this development sure do traveled fast and reached the ears of the members of _Green Lovers_ in due time.

Immediately, an emergency meeting was called to gather all members of Green Lovers.

"I've already learned the name of their group, Syaoran. _The Clean Option._ Very meaningful isn't it? They are saying that they are an option or choice but - they are still clean - as what that Sakura Kinomoto is bragging about. She's telling us that they're going to integrate_ effective_ anti-pollution measures in their factory system." A certain Mrs. Go stated, who is already a retired teacher and which the source of present income comes from planting vegetables using natural fertilizers instead of those harmful, chemical fertilizers.

"That's what those businessmen always say! They keep saying that they will make sure that their chemical wastes will not do serious harm to the environment. But all of their promises still remained promises. No one should be allowed to build a factory in our town! If we let one company have their way, another one will do the same, and then another…and so on and so forth." The well-known painter in their town, Mr. Tan, remarked angrily.

Needless to say, all the members of Green Lovers were really angry with Sakura and with the group she recently established.

"This is going to be a war in the media. And if we'll let them gain a mileage of publicity, I'm sure that some Congressmen and Senators will ride on the issue and might even become their allies!" Another member added.

Throughout the whole discussion, Syaoran was just listening attentively and remained calm on the exterior although his anger towards Sakura must've been greater than the other members.

If he only knew ahead what Sakura's true mission was, would he still save her from the rampaging sea?

God forbid.

"She owes me her second life. And I'm going to make sure that I will collect the payment." Syaoran stated, as soon as he broke his silence.

He told his group as brief and as concise as possible, how he managed to saved Sakura from her certain death.

"My God! By now, you would've expected her to already change her ways! Especially right after she was granted with another life!" Mrs. Go's shrill voice remarked once more.

* * *

Simoun and Grace were very surprised when Syaoran stopped by at the Kinomoto's resthouse one night.

"Xiaolang, don't tell me you're asking me to go fishing with you at this hour!" Simoun joked.

Syaoran's eyes crinkled into a smile. "No, Simoun. I'm here because I want to talk to your Miss Sakura."

The couple exchanged curious glances.

"She's reading at the terrace. Please kindly wait for a minute and I'll let her know you're here." Grace immediately said before she went upstairs.

Upon learning of Syaoran's unexpected arrival, Sakura became tensed but she wasn't surprised at all.

"Sure, Grace. Just let him up here in the terrace."

Sakura stood to prepare herself and waited patiently. Not a few minutes after, Syaoran's figure finally emerged infront of the widely opened door leading to the terrace.

Syaoran halted. He was distracted at the sight infront of his eyes.

Sakura looked like a vision in one of his dreams. She was wearing a white summer dress and the way her silky hair falling up to her shoulders, freely moving with the wind coming from the outside, made her look incredibly innocent…yet sexy.

Her face, bare and without any make-up, still looks smooth yet vulnerable. Her lips, which oozes with sensuality seemed to be parted slightly, maybe because of known tension in the air. However, her green eyes showed defiance.

The light illuminating from the terrace is just enough to emphasize and highlight even more the ethereal beauty of this woman.

Syaoran shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind.

He planted a cold look on his face before speaking.

"You know why I'm here." He said evenly.

"To give me compliments for what I've just done these past few days." Sakura retorted sarcastically.

"Did you know that I firmly agree with what my other members in Green Lovers told me? They said that because you were given another chance to live, you should straighten your ideals already. You should be nicer. And that you should only do what is Godly and human. What you are doing now is opposite. You even brainwashed the minds of some townspeople. You took advantage of their sufferings and discontentment. You succeeded in forming a group out of these people because you are dangling to them the prospect of having a regular job with a regular fee! You always have your way by using money!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily. He couldn't help it. When it comes to his principles, nobody - not even a woman as gorgeous as Sakura. -could shake him up.

"Wrong! They agreed with me because they've seen the other side of the story! That side which is more practical and is based on trust. You guys just don't have enough faith in us. That's why you want us to keep our mouths shut. You think you're the savior of the world! Why, if we managed to build the factory and failed in the aspect of anti-pollution then you could go to any courts to petition the closure of our factory! Fair enough, right?"

"You'll also fight in the court if we succeeded in closing your factory. That's always the routine with these things. You're going to use delaying tactics to put-off the closing order from the Court. And we don't want you to even reach that point!"

"I can't do anything at all if you're really that paranoid about the whole thing. I've gathered some genuine people who were really anxious with the work opportunities that we'll give to them. I'm not only fighting for my own interest Syaoran, I'm also fighting for the interest of those people living here."

"How noble." Syaoran smirked.

"If you're here just to scare me off so I can back out from my plan, I say, you're just wasting your time." Sakura said coldly.

"You owe me one, isn't it? And it's your life! So how about paying me with something that will make me really happy? Sakura, why don't you just grant us what we really want?" Even though Syaoran was pleading, his arrogant look still doesn't falter to Sakura's eyes.

"Principle is not for sale, Syaoran. Even if I owe you my life. I'm sorry. I'm willing to take this matter even up to the Courts." She stated firmly.

Syaoran's eyes glared at her. "Principle of money and greed! That's what it is!"

At that, Sakura's left hand flew and made contact with Syaoran's left cheek.

However, no trace of shame could be seen on his face.

"Get out!" Sakura said angrily, her voice shaking out of intense fury.

But Syaoran grasped her arm in one swift motion, his face only a few inches away, almost mocking her.

"I'm going to get back my money. And because you refused what I wanted you to give me, I'll collect my second choice of payment!"

Right after he said that, Sakura felt his soft lips pressing against her own. Forceful. Unmerciful.

Sakura have long forgotten the feeling of being kissed. She was last kissed by her ex-boyfriend about four years ago. He was her first and last kiss.

But the sensation she is feeling right now is very different from that.

This has more passion. More heat.

She can't explain the tingly feeling that seems to envelop her whole body, starting from the tip of her toes up to her head.

Sakura was surprised to realize that she was actually returning the kiss.

Even more surprisingly, she felt good.

When suddenly, the loud sound of the telephone ringing downstairs was heard in the terrace.

And it managed to snap her out from what seemed like a trance she's currently in.

In surprise, she managed to push Syaoran away from her.

Both of them looked shocked and confused. Their minds both in a bewildered state about what just happened between them.

Sakura hurriedly straightened herself. She really couldn't blame Syaoran on the whole matter. For she too, already has a part to play on the incident as well.

Syaoran hastily left her without saying a word. Sakura even heard him when he bid his goodbye to Grace and Simoun.

"I'm already paid to him." She said softly, her head hung down while a tear trickled down her cheek.

She was really embarrassed at the thought that despite what happened, she enjoyed it. She liked the feeling of Syaoran's lips on her own.

All she could do afterwards is to go to her room, and take a shower - turning it on to its full force.

Sakura needed something to cool off the warm sensation.

She shivered.

From this day on, she knew that she have something to be afraid of with herself.

* * *

Nothing escaped the observant press. Soon enough, the media already learned of the growing rivalry in Hongkong.

Syaoran was the first person available to make a statement.

His words already reached the newspapers and even his interviews could be seen in television and heard on the radio.

"It's true that Sakura Kinomoto already has a group. Unfortunately, they were successful in polluting the minds of some of our locals. They have made these people turned against us. Good work. But I shudder in the consequences of these all. Certainly, we will not backout. They will have to kill us first before they could build their factory." Anger and irritation is evident on the handsome face of the leading environmentalist in the country as he talks on air.

Naturally, Sakura was also asked to give her side.

And this is what she's really waiting for. To have her own chance to steal the limelight in media.

Immediately, Sakura became a hot copy for those rumor-loving media people who found Sakura and Syaoran's fight interesting.

Both have strong personality. Both have good appeal. Both were rich. Both were intelligent.

Even if no one in the press knew about their intimate encounter at Sakura's place, most of the media men gave romantic angle on the issue.

They think that both of them were perfect for each other.

The committee formed by the Congress to probe and inspect the matter was even separated in half. Some were in favor with the environmentalist group while some were in favor with Sakura's group.

Even the media didn't know where to take side, too. Sooner or later, both sides will fight their rights in the Court.

Tension was evident on the air. Rallies ensued to prove their points to one another.

There are a lot of placards with words against Sakura written on it:

**You're a burden to this world!**

**Greedy!**

**Death to the Criminals of Mother Earth!**

Whenever she read these phrases, she couldn't help but wonder if Syaoran's anger towards her was really that great.

Of course, Sakura's group put up a fight. They did their own placards as well. They even suggested rallying infront of the town plaza.

Of course, Sakura didn't dare argue with that.

She didn't even stop them from creating posters which states their own sentiments against Syaoran and his group of environmentalists:

**People with no brains!**

**Will you be able to give us a job?**

**Just because you're rich, you don't give a damn care if some people don't have jobs!**

**You're only after a good image, Syaoran Li!**

**Are you running for politics next year?**

One day, after coming from a rally, Sakura found Simoun silently sitting in their garden while staring into space.

"Simoun, what's the matter?"

The old man smiled forcefully. " Nothing, Sakura."

"Why…aren't you out to go fishing anymore?"

Simoun shook his head. " I've stopped fishing already."

"Why? I didn't prevent you from doing so."

Simoun glanced at her. A look of disappointment was apparent on his aged face. A look which Sakura wasn't able to interpret as to whom he was disappointed at.

"Xiaolang doesn't stopped by anymore. I don't know, maybe he goes fishing all by his self already."

Sakura felt her heart being tugged.

Now, she was definitely more furious at Syaoran.

Did he purposely do that to the old man? Did he drag Simoun to the issue?

She respected their friendship despite how much she dislikes him. Why does he have to make the old man suffer?

…

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Authors love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

How can she find a way to talk to Syaoran?

Sakura was able to get Syaoran's phone number in his house. She even left some messages to his maid but still, he didn't return her call.

Sakura called his house once more, intent to find out if her message was relayed successfully.

"Have you told your Sir Syaoran to return my call because it's extremely important? Did you give to him our residence's phone number and my cellphone number?"

"Um, Miss Sakura…I wasn't able to give your number because Sir Li was not here." The maid replied apologetically.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's out of the country, Ma'm. He went to Japan."

"Japan?" She echoed out incredulously.

"Yes, Ma'm. He'll be staying at his condo in Tokyo for a while."

"Oh well…that's good. I'll be going to Tokyo anyway. I'll just get the number of his condo, then. I'm sure he has a telephone line there, isn't it? But if you do know his cellphone number, you could also give it to me. In that way, I could talk to him for sure."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Ma'm, Sir Syaoran might get mad at me."

"Don't worry, I'll let you off the hook on this one. I will just tell him that I forced you to give his number to me, okay?" Sakura coaxed.

Due to her persistency, Syaoran's maid didn't have the chance to disagree. She ended up giving the number in both his condo unit and his cellphone.

The next day, Sakura immediately went to the airport to board a plane back in Tokyo. Fujitaka was really surprised but glad at the same time at his daughter's unexpected arrival.

"Thank God that you've decided to return here. The atmosphere in Hongkong is already very tensed, Sakura…it's good to take a break from all the chaos." He said, sounding obviously relieved.

Sakura snorted. "My nemesis is also taking a break from the heat. He's also here in Tokyo."

"You mean, Syaoran Li?"

She nodded. "I've got to talk to this man, dad. But only through phone. I'll just tell him what he did to Simoun."

Sakura briefly told his father about Simoun's gloomy disposition these past few days.

"Again, remember to take care Sakura. Syaoran might even use Simoun as an opportunity to destroy you." Fujitaka reminded his daughter gently. "Oh, I should tell you that the construction of the factory should be started soon. Our partners are already getting impatient. They couldn't wait any longer."

"As soon as our enemies saw the construction of the factory, I'm sure that they'll secure a temporary restraining order from the Court. And that will start the Court battle. In the end, they could be successful in destroying our plans or worst - stop the construction."

Fujitaka took a deep breath. He flopped down at the leather couch situated at their living room in frustration.

"Maybe that could happen. But we just have to start…somehow. Putting up against each other in the media doesn't really accomplish anything."

"You got a point, dad. So, okay. Let's start the project. But you have to make sure to prepare our partners for any possible counter measures that we'll do against the opposition." She warned.

"They believe in what you're doing, Sakura. Your campaign against Syaoran turned out to be very effective. They've told me that you've gained a lot of media mileage, especially now that some politicians are starting to understand our side."

Because of her father's praises, Sakura immediately felt all the hardwork she's been doing already being paid off. She felt so happy and proud of her accomplishments. If there's anyone she wanted to be proud of her, it should be her dad and her brother.

"I'm doing my best, dad. But I really hoped that no more innocent person like Simoun will be affected by all of this fiasco."

* * *

Syaoran on the other hand, was taking some time to rest in his condo unit. He definitely feels more relaxed, mentally, physically and emotionally, right now.

Things suddenly changed. Before, because his friends were also his business partners in three different restaurants situated in various parts of Tokyo, he felt burdened with work whenever he's in Japan. It's really no wonder because one could say that Syaoran was really hands-on with his job, just like his business partners.

Syaoran also helped on their business' inventory. He also monitors their staff while they work at the kitchen. He and his associates regularly go to the market to check on the current prices of goods that they'll be needing in their restaurants. Not also mentioning their routine which is scoping out other competitors in the restaurant business.

Whenever they heard of a newly-opened restaurant in the city, Syaoran and his friends go to the place, in low profile of course, and orders dishes that are popularly called as _'specialty of the house'. _They assessed everything: from how delicious the dishes were up to the place's ambience.

Such moves were really needed in their business. Because it's important that they should know what future moves they should do and also so that they will not be left behind by other competitors.

In other words, Syaoran's schedule is indeed hectic whenever he's in this city. He feels more relaxed when he's back in Hongkong. For him, maintaining his mango orchards is far more uncomplicated compared to his other businesses.

Another factor that really relaxes him when he's in Hongkong is his hobby, which he has grown fond of: fishing.

Syaoran suddenly felt a pang of longing by just thinking about how he stopped fishing for days now.

He even stopped fetching Simoun, so that they could venture out in the sea.

Come to think of it, he even stopped going to the sea now.

Syaoran definitely missed those soothing days which enjoys and relaxes him. His hobby really helped to put his mind at ease…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard the loud ringing of his telephone in his condo unit.

"Hello…"

"Mister Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran immediately distinguished the owner of the voice on the other end of the line.

"Where did you get my number?" He exclaimed angrily. Even here in Tokyo, Sakura will still find some way to bug him?

"Don't get mad at your maid. I persuaded her to give to me your phone number." Sakura said irritably.

"Look, I had enough of it in Hongkong that's why I'm looking forward to a little mental and emotional rest here in Tokyo. And your voice is the last thing I really wanted to hear over the phone." He couldn't help remarking sarcastically.

"I also am not dreaming to talk to you, Syaoran Li! If only Simoun was not affected by your actions then I will not even dare utter a word to you! Is that how you treat your friends? You're hurting your friends without even considering their feelings. Why aren't you stopping by at the house anymore? Have you gone fishing alone? Or did you replace Simoun now with your new pal?"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He is definitely fuming now.

"Why are you blaming me? Why don't you take some time to think who's really to blame here? Maybe it's you! How could I go fishing with your loyal caretaker now that our argument is getting all heat up! I've taken too many insults from your group already! What does your placards says? _'Are you running for politics that's why you're stealing some limelight?'_ I mean, that's the worst accusation you can think of about me!"

"What about me? Don't your rallies speak of against me? You're ruining me and my father's reputation! You're calling us greedy and other derogatory names you and your group could think of! You are complaining, I am complaining!" Sakura hissed. "But those things you're saying to us are far more worse than what we say to you!"

"Back off, Sakura. You have lots of successful businesses already. What's the hurt of letting go of just this one project? A lot of people in Hongkong are hurting, you know. That place used to be one beautiful and peaceful place but now…" He paused. "If you will have your way, that place will be destroyed. Your factory will be the _biggest dirty dot_ in our town, if ever."

Sakura winced slightly at the sound of his cold voice.

"We're not shallow, Syaoran." She answered back, as cold as she could possibly get. "We're not fighting like this if money is the only one at stake here. You're the one who said that we have many successful businesses already, so who needs one additional factory that is giving us a lot of headache? Principle is what we're talking about here. We only want to prove our point. We want to show to you guys how very wrong you all were in saying that we'll become irresponsible factory owner in Hongkong. And what we first and foremost want is to help people in that place who badly needed jobs. There are just only few responsible manufacturers and yet, you're destroying our reputations?"

"Please, give me a break!" Syaoran answered hotly.

"Then don't include Simoun in this!"

"I'm getting awkward with him already! I'm having a hard time knowing that Simoun knows how much we hated each other! Can't you understand that? You're not in my situation that's why you don't understand me!"

"Oh, come on! Maybe the way you're trying to make Simoun suffer is just part of your scheming plans to pressure me!"

"I'll never do that to the old man. I've got lot of respect for him. I'm not a user, especially with people as good and as credible as he is. Don't you know that I've already quit fishing for about a few days now?"

Sakura was silence by his revelation for a minute.

"Y-you've stopped fishing already?"

"Yes. I've already stopped. I'd rather quit the whole thing rather than go with somebody else, as what you've accused me of, other than Simoun."

With that fact, Sakura felt her anger towards him subside a little. At least, she found out the truth about why he is not fetching Simoun now.

"Well, I just thought you've gone fishing with somebody else already. Or that, you go out in the sea all by yourself."

"What difference does it make to you?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

In an instant, she felt all her anger rising up again.

"You are such a snob!" she exclaimed.

"Look who's talking!"

With that, Sakura felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She just suddenly slammed the phone as hard as she could. She really doesn't care if Syaoran's ears gone deaf with her act.

_That man is hopeless!_ She frowned, feeling a bit perturbed with how complicated it was to talk to him.

If only she really didn't care for Simoun, then she wouldn't even think of calling that jerk. But at least, knowing that Syaoran was also deprived of his hobby, just like the old man, gave her a little piece of mind. For her, it's also good that Syaoran Li was also suffering.

Sakura could feel the stress creeping up to her body. She feels so tired already.

_Too much thinking is really bad for your health. _

She decided right then and there, that while she's back in Tokyo, she's going to have some break away from her problems in Hongkong. She will take some time to rest and enjoy. And she will indulge herself once again in her favorite pastime whenever she's in the mood to pamper herself.

She will eat in any restaurants that she decided to like.

But she needed someone to accompany her. It will certainly be a bore if she's going out alone. So she decided to call her bestfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who's also on vacation like her, to go with her around town.

"Tomoyo, are you busy?" She asked the other girl on the line.

"Just busy being lazy around the house. Why?"

"I'm taking a break from work for a few days here in Tokyo. Let's visit all the restaurants that we'll fancy, okay?"

"Hmmm, it seems like you're going to put all your frustrations for Syaoran into eating, huh?" Tomoyo chuckled.

Tomoyo was also updated about what's happening between her and Syaoran. Not to mention that she also reads the newspapers and that Sakura calls her regularly back in Hongkong.

"That brute is also here in Tokyo. It's a good thing that this city is big. There's a very slim chance that we'll meet."

"I'm okay with your plan. So where will we start eating? There are a lot of new stuffs around these days. How about trying all these new restaurants?" Tomoyo suggested. "I'm hoping that before you go back to Hongkong, we could try all these places so we could see how great they are for ourselves."

"Why not?"

* * *

Because their restaurant, which is the latest addition to the chain of restaurants managed by Syaoran and his friends, is just newly-opened, Syaoran decided to concentrate in this place most especially in monitoring the staff and the customers.

Because the restaurant's motif is different, _fusion,_ which is a combination of different cultures around the world, one could see that it already become a favorite among the AB crowd.

The name of the restaurant is rooted on its concept. _Fusion_.

Its sitting capacity is for three hundred people. And their tables rarely get vacant. Because different food cultures were offered here, a lot of foreign customers also decided to check out the place. And just like the others, they also fell in love in it.

Another good thing about _Fusion_, even though it has a large sitting capacity, the ambience still remains cozy. Mood music could be heard, once you enter the place, from their fine sound system.

That's why when Sakura and Tomoyo first entered the restaurant, they instantly marveled at it and loved it. Most especially when they tasted the food, not to mention the very efficient service of the crew.

"If I were a restaurant critic, I'll give this one an A." Sakura commented. Even the brewed coffee of _Fusion_, tasted great for her.

"Same here. This one goes to my list of favorite restaurants. I certainly admire the concept of this place. Are you updated regarding the restaurant business, Sakura? Do you know who owns this place? Or this could be run by a corporation or partnership, but I really know nothing about who built this." Tomoyo stated, casually sipping some herbal tea as her after dinner drink.

"I know little. But it's about those old folks in the business. But I know nothing of the new players in the restaurant industry." Sakura admitted. "But you know what, Tomoyo…this place really relaxes me. Good food, good service, nice place and good coffee. I could feel all my worries being left behind in Hongkong."

"This is the third new restaurant we have sampled, and this is the best. I think this is the best among the newcomers."

"We'll be back here for sure, before I went back to Hongkong."

Tomoyo made a move to nod but her eyes suddenly widened when she looked at the direction of the restaurant's bar.

"Uh-oh! You're so wrong in saying that Tokyo is so big and that there's a slim chance that you will meet him! He's here, my goodness! It's Syaoran Li, definitely!"

Sakura suddenly looked at the direction her friend was looking at.

When she saw Syaoran, she almost dropped the cup of coffee that she's holding. Even if she rubbed her eyes a hundred time, Tomoyo was still right. It's really none other than Syaoran Li standing and talking to the bartender.

Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck! Here she is, in a beautiful restaurant, trying to relax…and then she saw him!

Syaoran, on the other hand, could sense someone staring at him. He casually glanced around the place to check out.

That's when their eyes met.

Both couldn't believe what they're seeing.

Both suddenly felt irritated.

However, Syaoran knew that as one of the owners of the restaurant, it would be unprofessional of him if he will let his anger rule him.

And another thing, he could not deny the fact that Sakura is looking so beautiful and elegant today. It will certainly be a pity if she'll get into an argument with him.

He decided to walk to their table casually. He even smiled at Sakura's friend, whose face seems to also drain of color.

"What a surprise! But what a small world indeed!" He smiled brightly.

Sakura could feel her muscles getting tensed. She saw how Syaoran walked so smugly to them, feeling as if he owns the place.

_This jerk really feels at home in this place!_ She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this restaurant is perfect until I saw you."

Syaoran laughed heartily at her comment.

"Why did you come up here to our table? Why don't you go back to your own place?"

"I don't have my own table." Syaoran shrugged.

"Oh…so you're only here for the _bar_ huh? It's still too early to get drunk! So why don't you go back to the bar and let me enjoy my last few days remaining here!"

Syaoran just looked back at her intently.

Sakura must admit that the brute looks really appealing in any angle that one would see. She noticed him wearing city casuals today. Cotton slacks, cotton shirt and loafers. She really wondered how such face could be so handsome and so irritating at the same time.

"Before I leave you ladies, let me just ask you…did you liked the food here?" He asked them politely.

"Superb!" Tomoyo answered without any hesitation.

"How about the service? Was it okay?"

"Very much okay," Tomoyo continued to reply.

"How about the ambience, do you guys also like it? Sakura, it's your turn to answer now. Just be honest." Syaoran asked her gently. Sakura couldn't help scowling as to where this conversation is leading to.

"Why do you care? Is it your job now to survey the people eating in this place? How much is the restaurant paying you?" She replied sarcastically.

"Please? I'm asking you a favor. Just give me an answer. It's really important."

Sakura couldn't imagine how he looks so pleading right now.

She couldn't help thinking that maybe the owner of this restaurant was Syaoran's friend that's why he's checking out the customers.

But because Sakura really enjoyed the place, she eventually found herself answering Syaoran's question.

"The ambience is very good. Tomoyo was right, this is definitely an 'A' restaurant. One will certainly admire all of its factors. Most especially its concept. Not to mention the name. It speaks of what it is. The merge of different cultures around the globe." She nodded. "Very timely and very global."

Syaoran's face definitely look flattered at her remarks.

"Thanks. Aren't you going to ask who thought of the restaurant's concept?"

"Do you know the person?" Tomoyo butted in.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Who? Is it a guy or a girl?" Tomoyo asked once more.

"Guy."

Tomoyo couldn't help smiling at that fact. "Wow! He's so great! Who is he?"

Syaoran bowed slightly.

"Yours truly."

Sakura's mouth gaped slightly.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No! That's not true!" Sakura said angrily. Who is he trying to kid, anyway?

Syaoran didn't reply but instead, he called one of the waiters walking around the area.

"Yes, sir?" The waiter stopped to ask him politely.

"Our briefing with our important visitors from Thailand, later in my office…don't forget that." He said authoritatively.

The waiter nodded. "Yes, sir. We won't forget that. You could be sure, sir that all of us here are doing our jobs."

"Good. Okay, go on with your job."

At his command, the waiter parted respectfully.

Syaoran turned around to look back at the two women.

"Now, I hope I have convinced you ladies. Actually, me and three of my friends built a chain of restaurants around Tokyo. And this is the latest. And my baby. Most especially because it is _my_ concept." He said casually.

Sakura opened her wallet and fished out a couple of bills amounting to more than what they ate for.

She placed the money on the table and stood up angrily. She wanted to get away from the restaurant as soon as possible. With one last glare at Syaoran, she scrambled to walk out on him. Tomoyo immediately followed her until they were out of the restaurant.

"If I only knew!" Sakura exclaimed softly.

"Sorry, Sakura…we really have no idea that he owns the place, isn't it?"

"He made me look stupid infront of you!"

"I'm your friend, Sakura. I would never laugh at you." Tomoyo replied to calm her down.

"But it's funny wasn't it? We even admired the place sooo much! I even praised it right at his own face. And then he smugly told us how he owns it?"

"But I must admit that he is really handsome, huh? His appeal is really oozing especially when you get to see him up close and personal!"

Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. "Tomoyo!"

"Hey, I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying that he's your crush." Tomoyo giggled. 'But boy, the media sure is right to pair you both. You look so darn good for each other!"

"Don't be silly, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo giggled even more. "Okay, fine."

"There's no reason for me to get such bad luck! Today is too much, Tomoyo! I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life! He's a restaurateur! Can you imagine that? Syaoran Li is only good for planting mangoes in his stupid mango farms and fishing out in the sea! Oh, how I hate him!" Sakura fumed, her face reddening with anger.

Tomoyo just smiled knowingly. The truth is, she's beginning to like the whole story between Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li.

__

_**kotsch**_

A/N: Aren't they sweeet? LOL. But Tomoyo is definitely right. I'm beginning to see love in the air. :winks:

**Authors love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There are still a lot of things she doesn't know about her enemy.

The idea of it keeps haunting Sakura's mind as she stares blankly at the high ceiling of her room, looming above her head. Sleep seems to have forgotten to visit her this night. It's already past midnight but Sakura is still widely awake.

Was she that shocked to discover the fact that she ate earlier in one of the restaurants that Syaoran owns?

Syaoran's persona as an environmentalist was given more publicity than his other careers. Other aspect of his life, such as being a restaurateur, just blended nicely in the background.

But even though Sakura wouldn't admit it, she knew that Syaoran was really good at conceptualizing his ideas.

That guy certainly has grasp on business.

And because of that idea, she found herself getting more and more curious on how her enemy administers and maintains his mango orchard business. She already spent a few weeks in Hongkong and yet, she didn't even catch a glimpse of Syaoran's farm.

_Now, why would I be interested on anything with regards to that guy?_ Sakura thought with a frown. She knew that she shouldn't waste any of her precious time by just thinking about him.

However, isn't it that one should get to know that person you hated the most? _Know thy enemy_, that's what people say.

How could one plot a strategy to fight back if they were ignorant about their enemy's true identity?

If she only knew beforehand that Syaoran was a restaurateur and that he owns _Fusion_, she would never even dare take a single step on that place.

She could've avoided looking like a fool earlier.

Sakura was very much decided to take a look around his mango orchard. Was it well tended, as what it should be, considering that it was a property of a well-known environmentalist? Did Syaoran use natural or harmful fertilizers on the soil?

Well, if she discovered that Syaoran Li is no different from those fruit-growers who didn't give consideration whether the soil was poisoned by using chemical fertilizers just so that they could harvest larger fruits, then she could feed something to the media that could bring his reputation into ruins.

Sakura couldn't help smiling at that sudden idea.

The first thing she'll do when she get back in Hongkong is to pay a visit to his mango farm.

_Timing is perfect. I presume that since Syaoran is still busy with his restaurant here in Tokyo, I could execute my plan perfectly. _

All that's left for her to do is to find a way to enter his property without being noticed by anybody.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was even surprised when Sakura went up to him the next day, telling him that she will go back to Hongkong at once.

"Don't you think it's still a bit early? You didn't even get to enjoy your vacation! You really shouldn't return to that tensed place, dear."

Sakura shook her head gently.

"But dad, my enemy is still here. Didn't I tell you that Tomoyo and I even ate at his restaurant? If I will not get away from this place, who knows when and where will our paths crossed once again? The peace and quiet I'm looking for is in Hongkong, as long as Syaoran Li is here in Tokyo."

"Okay, okay. It's your decision anyway…" Fujitaka smiled. "Just don't forget what I've always been reminding you, huh? Fight but…be careful."

She kissed her father's cheek briefly. "Don't worry, dad. Carefulness is my virtue."

* * *

When Sakura went back to Hongkong, she even bought some stuffs for the elderly couple. Grace was very much happy about the gifts but Simoun obviously was just putting a front, trying his best to look happy.

She just tried to understand him. She didn't even try to ask about his hobby because she really doesn't want him to get even more lonely.

In due time, she feels that Simoun will find another partner to replace Syaoran.

After resting for a while, Sakura immediately changed her clothes into rugged jeans and sleeveless blouse. She opted to choose that attire when she finally decided to stop by at the mango orchard, which by the way, is her real reason for coming back in Hongkong.

She used her car to get to that place. But she first paid a visit to the local tourism office to ask for some travel guide in Hongkong. And she was right to assume that Syaoran Li's mango orchard is included in the tourist guide. It will save her travel time because there is a map included in the brochure for faster travel.

She really couldn't help thinking how the locals even made his stupid farm prominent by putting it in the brochure.

While Sakura is driving to the farm, she immediately felt the sense of excitement that this adventure gave to her body. She found the whole thing amusing, just thinking about how that jerk doesn't have any idea of her snooping around his property.

When she reached the entrance to his farm, she couldn't help noticing how impressive the construction of its gate was. And that just speaks only for the gate, not considering what's inside. The gate is made of a combination of different old woods and modern steel. The design certainly looks intriguing. Even if it is obviously made of second hand lumber, the creator was successful in retaining its artistic design while at the same time being practical with the materials.

Sakura took a deep breath and checked her reflection at the mirror. She made sure to wear her sunglasses and changed the hairstyle of her hair so that nobody will notice her.

As soon as she pressed the button to indicate her presence at the gate, a security guard in uniform casually peek from the gate.

"Yes, ma'm? Can I do anything for you?"

"Um, I'm a prospective buyer of mangoes. I just want to see your products so that I could assess it if it's really export quality. If your goods will satisfy my standards, I might buy them all." She answered confidently.

And because the guard noticed how classy, dignified and elegant she sound, despite the fact that she wear rugged attire today, he believed in her and told her that she could enter the place.

As she drives the car slowly inside, the first thing that she noticed is the administration office of the mango orchard. It's really not too big but the design and the materials used are the same as that used in the gate she saw earlier. A lot of people are busy coming in and out of the office, all hurrying to do their job.

As soon as her car traveled about one hundred meters from the gate, that's when she really appreciated what she saw. In fact, to say that she appreciated it would even be an understatement. She really marveled at the whole place.

The trees were all bursting with fruits which were ready to be harvest. All trees were about the same in height, and their distance from each other is carefully measured and uniformed all throughout the farm.

The whole mango orchard is very much well-kept and maintained that it almost look like a private park to her. She casually noticed that there are garbage cans situated in the aisle of mango trees.

When Sakura reached the center of the aisle that was lined up with trees, she decided to get out of her car at once. She even met a green-colored truck, driving passed her way. She was even aware that the truck was already empty.

_Hmmm…maybe it's already finished with unloading its goods in the warehouse. Wait a minute—maybe the 'goods' it was supposed to carry are those which are chemical fertilizers! _Sakura mused, her brain suddenly filled with ideas.

She is determined to get to that warehouse which was probably stacked with loads of chemical fertilizers. If she saw the evidence with her own two eyes, then her accusations could become a proof that Syaoran Li was nothing but a phony environmentalist, who was so concern over their town's environment.

But before she could even go to the warehouse, she suddenly found herself tempted to rest under the mango trees. As she looked up innocently at the trees, she couldn't help noticing once more how it is bearing with so much fruit. The whole tree seems to burst with its contents. Certainly, the goods produced by it were all export quality.

Sakura noticed how the afternoon's light is slowly fading away. And because the whole farm is lined up with several aisles of mango trees, in just a few minutes, the sky suddenly seem darker in an instant. She couldn't help thinking that maybe it's because of the wide branches of the trees, filled with its leaves, sheltering the light from the sky. But Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. For her, the darker, the better. At least she don't have to worry so much that she will caught attention from somebody. She could prowl around the farm breezily while she finds the warehouse.

Sakura felt a soft breeze around her. She couldn't help shivering a little. Both from the mixture of cold and a _little_ nervousness.

She was perfectly aware of what she is doing. _Trespassing._ But there's no time to back out now. What has to be done should be done. She will have to worry later.

And because she was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't even notice the very familiar pick-up creeping up a few meters away from her.

"Are you planning to buy all of our mangoes, Miss--?" A very sarcastic voice asked from behind her back.

Sakura turned around slowly, the color on her cheeks draining, wondering how in the world did he suddenly appeared from behind, just like a ghost that manifested out of thin air.

A ruggedly handsome Syaoran was looking back at her, both arms crossed carelessly.

"Well? You've successfully fooled our guards. Maybe they found you gorgeous that's why they never even consider the fact that no wholesaler in her right mind will check out our goods at this time of the day. How could you inspect the mangoes perfectly if you can't even see the sun shining above it? Quite simple, right?" He mocked.

"Fine! You're right! I lied so I could enter your farm!" She replied defensively.

"What's the reason for your sudden interest on my mangoes? I thought you don't want our paths to cross once more. That was what you felt when we saw each other back in Tokyo, right? For your information, that's what I've also been thinking. I thought you're still back in Tokyo that's why I hurriedly pack my stuffs and flew here. And now, you even managed to arrive earlier than me at my _own_ farm? You're up to something, Miss Kinomoto. What is it?"

Sakura defiantly stared at him.

"I want to see your warehouse stocked with chemical fertilizers. I'm going to capture it in photograph so I could feed to the media your phony acts. You will certainly be hated for what you've been doing all this time. Imagine, you are so busy advocating for the safety of Mother Nature and yet, it turned out that you're its number one offender?"

Syaoran just smirked at her ideas. "If you ever saw just a single sack of chemical fertilizer, I swear to heaven, I'm going to close this whole mango orchard."

"Considering that we are here, standing outside, of course I won't see even a drop of your chemical fertilizers! But I'm pretty sure you have loads of them in your warehouses." She pointed out. "Safely hidden away from anyone's view."

His amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I have nothing to hide. If you want, I'll even accompany you to our warehouses. We have three fairly large warehouses built here."

"I-Im just going to look around myself…"

"No! I'll go with you! Even up to the administration office if you want! I'll even tour you around the whole farm so that you could see for yourself that we have no _secret_ warehouses in this place. Huh! It will be even good for you to see so that you could embarrass yourself more. But you have to make sure that you will cover your nose. It's because the main ingredient of our fertilizers is _animal manure_ (A/n: yes, they could be use as fertilizers.), and it smells nasty, I tell you."

Sakura gulped.

She could see that Syaoran have nothing to hide. In fact, the jerk didn't even seem the least bit guilty. Was it because, he's really innocent?

Syaoran gently grabbed her wrist, determined not to let go of her, as they walk towards his pick-up.

He drove his automobile around the place, making sure to stop by at all his three warehouses.

And Sakura didn't see even one sack of chemical fertilizer in all the warehouses.

When they traveled the whole mango orchard, she didn't even see any buildings around. Except for the administration office.

He decided to take her lastly in this place. And because it's already past the working hour of the employees, no other person besides them could be seen around.

"Look around, check every single corner of this building just like what you did to all the warehouses earlier. Make sure that there is no chemical fertilizers hidden here." Syaoran said smugly.

Of course, she did look around even if he didn't tell her to do so.

And just like in the warehouses, she saw nothing in the administration office.

When she returned in the lobby of the office, she was surprised to discover that Syaoran was gone.

However, the main door still remains closed.

She suddenly felt nervous. To her left, at the far end, she noticed a door slightly opened. She saw a faint light coming from inside the same room.

After she made sure that the main door office of the administration office is securely locked, she has no choice but to go to that room.

She wasn't even close to the room when a soft music caught her ears, stopping her dead on her tracks.

_Sentimental piano pieces._

Sakura hesitantly peered at the door. To her surprise, she discovered that it was a private room and not an office. When she looked around, she saw a mina bar, a sofa-bed, a mini-library and a music nook.

"Why don't you come in?"

She almost jumped in surprise, hearing the familiar voice. She just didn't notice a small door behind the mini bar. She briefly thought that maybe it's the restroom and that Syaoran came from there.

Sakura watched in irritation while Syaoran poured a wine in his glass arrogantly.

"I'm going home _now,_ Syaoran. Simoun and Grace are already waiting for me. Who knows if they already called my dad and told him I'm still not home? They could be really nervous now, you know."

She continued to stand awkwardly at the edge of the door, not wanting to go inside further.

"Let's have a drink first." He said briskly, even lifting the glass he's holding, as if to invite her.

"Look, I'm already embarrassed, okay?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "I didn't see even a single drop of chemical fertilizer! Open the door so I could go home now!"

"But we're not yet finished…" Syaoran smiled at her meaningfully.

"Why, you rude--?"

He couldn't help laughing loudly seeing her reaction.

"What? Your mind is so imaginative!"

"I never thought of anything! And what do you meant by saying 'we're not yet finished'?" Sakura demanded.

"We're not finished yet because we still have to visit one last place. And that is the building where we produce our own natural fertilizer. Which smells really bad by the way."

She couldn't help but feel more embarrassed as each minute passed by. She felt being played by him, as he watched her amusingly in her discomfort. Syaoran Li must've been really enjoying this, seeing her suffer.

"I don't need to see it. I believed in you already. I just want to go home. NOW."

"Join me in here first." Syaoran replied firmly.

And because she's already too fed up to argue anymore, she decided to accept his invitation. She just wanted to go home and rest, as soon as she can, that's why even though she didn't like it, she have no choice but to join Syaoran in his little party.

Sakura grudgingly accepted the expensive wine, sipping it gently. She must admit that the wine tasted exquisitely good.

"That's a very fine wine. One of the best in the world." Syaoran told her, as if reading her thoughts.

And because the wine tasted really good, Sakura found herself drinking another glass. Then another.

She's only a social drinker and she's used to only a few small shots of wine.

In about an hour, Sakura Kinomoto could feel the effects of alcohol on her.

She's already a bit tipsy.

…

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Authors love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sakura's first glass of wine was immediately followed by a second class. Then a third.

After the third glass, Sakura's eyelids were already getting heavy from drinking too much and she was even laughing hard at Syaoran's small talk.

Syaoran, on the other hand, found his enemy's present state certainly amusing. Sakura's snobbish and cold attitude, which formed an invisible wall between them, seemed to dissolve into thin air.

Sakura even kept on hitting Syaoran playfully in his arms.

"Why are you going to bring me to that smelly place where you manufacture your fertilizers, huh? You're sooo mean! You know I will get dizzy there!" She giggled, her eyes fluttering at him.

"Just cover your nose and you won't faint, trust me. Your visit here would not be complete if you won't get the chance to see our naturally-made fertilizers." Syaoran replied calmly, as if he didn't even drink alcohol at all. The only proof that he was drunk is the faint streak of red blush across his cheeks.

However, even though he looks _slightly_ drunk, his mind was still perfectly working. He still knew everything that was happening around him.

Although he must admit that he is really getting fond of Sakura at the very minute.

For Syaoran, the woman infront of him doesn't seem like the enemy he knew. This woman right now was so nice, charming, sweet and was kind of flirting with him, _harmlessly._

"Hey, I'm getting really dizzy now…" Sakura said softly, unintentionally leaning at his chest.

"Do you want to lie down, Sakura?" Syaoran asked with concern.

"Hmmmmmnnnn…" she grunted as an answer.

At her reply, Syaoran carefully lifted Sakura off the chair and made a move to lay her down the _sofa bed_.

But when he was slowly placing her on the cushions, both of them were suddenly off balance.

Sakura's back landed with a soft thud on the _sofa bed_ while Syaoran's body fell infront of Sakura's, his weight adding up to her own body.

"Ooopss…sorry!" He immediately said, hurrying to get up but his knees seemed to be so weak to respond.

Instead of getting upright, all his efforts went into waste. Instead, he ended up lying beside Sakura.

As if by some force, they stared into each other's eyes, hypnotized by the glow in it. Syaoran's face slowly moves towards hers while she looked at him silently.

His face is only a few inches away from her angelic face.

Syaoran could feel his heart beating erratically now. He knew that his mind is functioning normally than Sakura's intoxicated one. He was the one aware of everything around him.

But he could feel his defenses crumbling down.

He was really tempted to kiss Sakura ever since he saw her at the orchard earlier.

He is just a man.

And he is weak.

Syaoran succumbed to his temptations and hungrily kiss Sakura.

Sakura moaned unconsciously, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on hers.

He couldn't control his self anymore. He continued to kiss her, savoring the sweetness of her lips. His hand moved on its own, rubbing her back gently and pressing her close to him.

He knew how he could easily get Sakura's virginity now. She was so vulnerable when she's drunk.

And if something happens between the two of them today, he's pretty sure that she will remember nothing of it tomorrow.

But Syaoran was not raised to act nothing of a gentleman. He just couldn't take advantage of a woman. Even though a part of him wanted to, he just couldn't bring his self to do it. It's really wrong.

Syaoran stood up abruptly, clearing his mind from such thoughts. He looked at her sternly, so she could straighten herself up as well.

"I will not let you out of this place as long you look that way. Fix yourself up now so I could bring you home already. You're right. Grace and Simoun must be worried about you right now."

Sakura laughed at him cheekily. "You're going to bring me home just like your…_girlfriend?_"

He blushed. "Yes. We'll use my car. I'll just ask a driver sleeping here in the farm to drive your car to your mansion."

"Okay…" She smiled. "Hey, Syaoran? Before I forget, you are invited!"

"Where?" He asked, amused once more at her manners.

"To our factory's _ground breaking ceremony._ It is starting soon."

Syaoran's mouth gaped open. "It's starting soon?"

"Yes! Our business partners couldn't wait any looonger!" She smiled broadly. "It's been pushed for too long already. It's going to be held this coming Monday…you're invited…everybody's invited! We're going to construct the factory already!"

Syaoran's face contorted into pure anger. His resentment for her suddenly appeared from inside of him that he needed to find someway to release it.

"Is that so? If you want to have your way then I'm going to push through with mine!" He fumed.

He hastily put the lights off in the room, leaving the faint glow of the stars and the moon outside, to illuminate them.

When he took possession of her lips once more, he knew just how much his body is yearning for her. And when she responded just as passionately to his kisses, he felt his mind slowly drifting off somewhere else. He doesn't have any control of his own actions now. Both just acted according to what their body and heart wants.

As his hands glided down her body, caressing every part of her, he couldn't help but to marvel at the beauty looking back at him. Even in the barest of light, Sakura Kinomoto looks so beautiful.

"God…you're so darn gorgeous." He said huskily, leading her towards the bed.

"You're not bad yourself." Sakura answered back, her own emotions rattled as well.

As Sakura and Syaoran lie down gently, their arms never left each other's body even for a minute. The night may be cold and silent but they couldn't care less. Or anything else for that matter. As both responded to the temptation, thoughts of what was wrong or right were left behind in the shadows of their mind.

"Syaoran…" She couldn't help groaning as she felt his lips making its way to her neck…and further down…

His hands felt clammy as he caressed her, slowly making a bold move one right after the other. When they finally got to undress each other, he knew that there's no turning back now. It's already the point of no return.

Sakura didn't fail him. She was as responsive as he is. And very much giving.

True, she might be under the influence of alcohol and might not be under her perfect awareness but her own actions were enough to show that she's not opposing anything that was happening between the two of them. If anything else, she was even enjoying it.

Her own soft moans even fueled Syaoran to continue more. And the way she continues to repeat his name by saying it out loud over and over again, made his mind careening elsewhere.

Sakura may be drunk but somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that Syaoran occupies it.

And for that reason alone, their fire continues to burn more fiercely than ever before.

Suddenly, the night seems to be not so cold anymore.

* * *

When Syaoran dropped Sakura home, the old couple were already waiting anxiously for their young ma'm. Both were extremely nervous about Sakura's whereabouts most especially because they knew how some people turned out to dislike her because of the proposed factory. 

"Sakura!" Grace blurted out in relief. "What happened?" She asked when she caught sight of Sakura sleeping soundly on the front seat of Syaoran's pick-up.

"She visited me at the mango orchard. We just happened to have a little drink but I never knew how she could easily get drunk with the alcohol that she ended up like this." Syaoran replied, trying to act casually. "So I ended up bringing her home like this. Anyway, her car is coming here soon because I instructed one of our drivers to drive it here."

"Her dad will get mad at what happened, Xiaolang." Grace said.

He shrugged helplessly.

Simoun just kept silent the whole time, watching a few distance away.

Even though Syaoran knew that the old man is sort of a bit disappointed in him, he still couldn't resist talking to him.

"Simoun…how are you?"

"I'm still doing fine, thank you very much." Simoun replied, a forced smile plastered on his aged face.

Even though Syaoran wanted to ask further about fishing, he is becoming uncomfortable with the gap hovering between them. And another thing, he still has to carry Sakura up to her room since he was the only one who could carry her.

"I'll just bring Sakura upstairs." He smiled. "Could you just please show me her room, then?"

"That's a bit far, Xiaolang. You still have to walk inside and up the stairs. Are you sure you could support her?"

He laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure she's not that burden of a load to be carried upstairs, Grace. She's not heavy at all."

"How did you know?" Grace asked him curiously.

"I've already carried her earlier up to my truck."

"Thank you for bringing her home safely, Xiaolang." Simoun said quietly.

As he brought Sakura upstairs to her room, both Simoun and Grace kept a close guard at him. They knew that Sakura is too beautiful and that no man could simply resist her. They were just making sure that Syaoran will not attempt to do any stupid things to her. But if the couple only knew…

When Sakura was laid carefully on her bed, her emerald eyes opened up. Upon distinguishing Syaoran's handsome face, her face broke into a sweet smile. She must've mistook that what is happening at the moment is the continuation of what happened earlier at his office.

Sakura's so out of it that she didn't even notice Grace and Simoun standing straight beside her bed.

"Love me again, Syaoran…" she mumbled.

Syaoran was surprised at her words, a feeling of panic creeping up on him as he hurriedly looked at the old couple.

Grace's forehead wrinkled, wondering what on earth Sakura had just said.

"What did she just say?"

"Hmmm…n-nothing." Syaoran smiled forcefully. "That's how drunk people acts; they usually don't even know what they were saying. You shouldn't really be paying to what they say. It's really nonsense."

As if to emphasize her point, Sakura's hands move and proceeded to make its way to Syaoran's neck before pulling him close to her.

"Syaoran….?"

Grace and Simoun's eyes widened in surprise at Sakura's actions. They were used to seeing her so reserved and poised that acting like this just doesn't make sense at all.

"We're really very sorry about this Xiaolang! Please forgive her! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Grace exclaimed, a look of embarrassment plastered on her face.

…

_**kotsch**_

A/N: As I've told you, there will only be _hints_ of lemony stuffs…and not lemon per se. So to those who are expecting it to be like that, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I know that I am not much of a good lemon writer. Anyway, please don't forget to let me know your feedbacks. Arigatou!


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When Sakura woke up, every inch of her body seems to throb with pain. But the mere fact that her body aches didn't bother her, but it's the weird feeling at the back of her mind that seems to tell her that something different happened to her.

Sakura never even remembered how she managed to go back home last night. She finally decided that she had no choice but to ask Grace about the events of yesterday, even though she's a bit shy to ask her, because it's almost indirectly admitting to her that she's too groggy not to remember anything about what happened last night.

"Hey, Grace…how did I get back here yesterday?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Xiaolang drove you home last night, Sakura." Grace smiled gently. "You got drunk that's why he decided to take you home. You were even sleeping soundly in his truck when we first saw you."

Sakura's faced darkened at what she heard. She remembered it now; how Syaoran invited her to drink some wine that she ended up getting intoxicated!

And she vaguely remembered how she was laughing crazily with that jerk after she finished drinking, god-knows-how-many, glasses of wine.

Sakura instinctively looked at her clothes. It seemed like she ended up sleeping with the same piece of clothing she wore yesterday.

"I hope you don't mind Sakura, I decided not to change your clothes last night because I didn't want you to be disturbed. "

Sakura couldn't help but feel more anxious as events of what happened last night suddenly flashed before her mind. Her instinct that something weird happened to her back at Syaoran's administration office seems to confirm her worries.

"What did that guy tell you?"

"He told us that you were drunk.." Grace replied. "And that your car was convoyed by one of his drivers in the mango orchard. Xiaolang decided to use his own car to drive you here safely."

She could feel her heart pounding nervously as she pictures the scene wherein she's sitting beside Syaoran in his truck. Somehow it doesn't seem right to her.

"Thanks, Grace. You may now go downstairs. I can manage very well of mysef."

"I am currently brewing some hot soup for you, Sakura. I'll just come back later to give you some soup, okay?"

Sakura nodded absent-mindedly before Grace disappeared out of her sight. Her head aches so much that it feels like it's going to explode any minute now.

_Hang-over._

She decided to go to the bathroom to wash herself off. She can't stand being in such a disgusting state.

When Sakura was taking off her pieces of clothing, she was startled at the fact that her bra was not clasped rightly. It was worn inside out and that the hook was even clumsily clasped, as if the person who wore it was in a hurry.

Her eyes practically bulged out of its sockets at that revelation.

She could assure to herself that she didn't do it. She's not that stupid that she can't able to dress herself properly. Which means that…somebody took her clothes off last night, dressed her back, and stupidly clasped her bra.

Sakura was practically out of breath as she examined the last piece of clothing that protected her femininity.

Her panty was not worn inside out but the faint streak of blood in the middle was enough to confirm her thoughts.

Sakura's cheeks drained out of color.

She bled last night.

And she knows now why. She's very, very sure of it.

Syaoran Li took advantage of her!

And he even took her virginity off her!

With frustrated tears streaming down her cheeks, Sakura shouted angrily inside her bathroom as her brain absorbed that fact.

She took care of her virginity for such a long time, making sure that she'd only give it to the right man in her life, and it was taken by the person she hated the most in such a very undignified manner? She got drunk and that's it…he took her body and she didn't even object?

She can't even remember the important details of what happened between her and Syaoran. How did they do it? Was she respected by him? Was there even a hint of tenderness in his actions? Was she forced to do it?

Sakura impulsively looked for clues that might suggest that he harassed her. Instead, she found nothing. There was no bluish or reddish mark all over her body.

She gingerly patted her hair just to make sure if her hair was not pulled out by him. But her silky tresses still remained the same and it didn't even hurt just a bit.

_Okay. So it was not a violent sex._

But what kind of sex was it?

Maybe she was treated like a slut? Maybe that jerk was having the time of his life as he told her to do some sickening things to him? Maybe she was treated just like a piece of dirt?

Sakura couldn't help but burst loudly into tears.

The idea that somebody did something to her without her even knowing it was just too humiliating. However, in their situation, she just couldn't file for a rape against him.

It's because she just couldn't prove the fact that she was really raped. Heck, she couldn't even remember anything!

She hurriedly took a shower, put on her robe, and immediately contacted Syaoran. When she found out that he was not home and was not even in his office, she decided to call him in his cell phone.

A few minutes later, she managed to successfully contact Syaoran.

"Dmn you!" She screeched, her emotions giving in. She didn't care anymore about anything at this point. All she wanted was to hurl every word that she could speak of to him so she could express the rage burning inside of her.

"Sakura…"

"You violated me! You took advantage!"

"L-listen, I am not proud of what happened." Syaoran's voice seems to falter at the other end of the line. "The truth is, I am really confused right now. I'm here, driving around the town, but I don't know where I'm going to. I know what I did was wrong."

"You purposedly got me drunk so you could do your horrible plan to me!"

"No! I'm attracted to you despite our differences! I like you and at first, I just couldn't take advantage of you. It's not really my nature. But just before I returned you back to your house, you brought up the topic of that ground-breaking event with your factory and I just couldn't help it! My mind got blank and I was so mad at you! And that did it. I couldn't think clearly then. I couldn't stop myself and then everything happened. _I'm sorry._" Syaoran apologized humbly.

"Sorry? Did you just think that what you did to me was just some little thing that happened normally to everybody? If I willingly gave it to you then I won't even accuse you of doing something like that…"

"But you willingly gave it to me! I didn't force you to do it! Sakura, it was lovemaking! It was not a one-sided sex. You responded…and how! And you - and you even had an…orgasm…_twice!_"

She freaked out. "What?"

"That's the truth. How I wish you could remember it. We even had lovemaking twice. And because we were not hurrying, I was able to nurture your movements…that's why…you - you reached that point. It's an orgasm in other words."

"Nooooooo!" Sakura shouted as she threw the phone, slamming it to the wall.

* * *

Sakura didn't get out of her room for two days. Even when her father tried to contact her, she still refused to answer the phone. She just didn't feel like talking to anybody else right now. 

She just told Grace to tell her father that she's not feeling well.

But the truth is, it's not only her body that hurts but her dignity as well.

How could she erase the disgrace she's feeling right now?

Sakura couldn't help but think that what happened to her was even worst compared to a rape.

In rape cases, the assaulting party is the only one who has the fault. But in her case, she's also to be blame for what ensued between them.

She took part in destroying herself. _Two orgasms with the man she hates so much?_

_My God, how can I reason this out to the Court if ever I wanted to file a case against him? I will be laughed at! Of all the guys out there, why did I end up with my worst enemy? _

* * *

The scheduled ground-breaking ceremony of the factory that the Kinomoto was going to build finally pushed through. The event was well-attended by important people in the business society. There was even a media coverage about it, too. 

The two opposing groups were rallying near the area where the ground-breaking ceremony were currently taking place. Syaoran's _Green Lovers_ and Sakura's group were shouting at each other, expressing their own sentiments. The place is very tensed but because of the presence of policemen, any riot that might occur was prevented. Thankfully, the two groups didn't end up fighting against each other.

Sakura was hurrying to get out of the ceremony, feeling very much harassed, when instinctively, she glanced at the direction of Syaoran's group.

She instantly caught two pairs of amber eyes looking back darkly at her. And she knew right away that it was Syaoran's.

She angrily stared back at him, her eyes blazing with fury at her enemy, making it clear how much she loathed him. How she hated this guy now more than ever.

Sakura walked out from them with her head raised up high. She wanted to show Syaoran that even if something was taken away from her, she still didn't lose in their fight. She will not give up. Surrendering to him is the last thing on her mind.

The _Green Lovers_ on the other hand, finally decided to take some steps once the Kinomotos decided to formally start the construction of the factory.

They hurriedly filed for a petition in the Court so that they could prevent the building of the factory. The environmentalists asked for a Temporary Restraining Order. For them, it is the only way they could temporary stop the construction.

The court battle between the groups finally began.

* * *

Grace was crying uncontrollably. The rain continues to pummel loudly outside but still, there was no sign of Simoun. She decided to wake Sakura up. 

"What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly, as the tear-stained face of the elderly woman looked back at her.

"Simoun's still not home. He said he's just going out in the sea to do some fishing. I allowed him because the weather's perfectly fine earlier. But I was surprised when the sky darkened and the rain continues to pour. It's been raining for several hours now. He's still not here and I'm really afraid."

Sakura panicked. "We'll ask for help from the police. We have to form a search party right now so we could look for Simoun out there in the sea! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I waited first for him, Sakura! I thought he'll be here any minute now as soon as the weather changed but still…" Grace mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll immediately call the precinct."

Right after she changed clothes, the police were already in her front door. She was surprised to discover that Syaoran was also with them.

"I was the first to be called by chief to form a search party, composed of private citizens. In that way, it would be better if more than one group will look for my partner."

Sakura shot dagger looks at him.

"Your partner? Isn't it that you left the old man already that's why he is out there alone in the sea, fishing all by himself?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. It was obvious that he was affected badly at the whole situation. He could help but blame his self for what happened.

"Now is not the right time for us to fight, Sakura. This is our chance to work together. Please…"

Sakura tried to compose herself. For the first time, he was right about something.

"I will go with you. I'll be out of place with the police." She declared.

Syaoran smiled softly. "Just make sure that you'll stay beside me, okay? We'll use my speedboat. Only five persons are allowed to ride in it."

Syaoran, and three other guys from Green Lovers, along with Sakura hurriedly went out to the sea to search for Simoun. The rain stopped but the sea still looks dark.

Five different speedboats were roaming around the sea, intent on finding the old man as soon as possible. Half an hour had already passed but there was still no sign of Simoun.

"We'll go the Plateau Island." Syaoran stated.

"Why there?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just have this feeling inside of me. And besides, no search party still reached that island."

"It's your call, Syaoran." One of the guys said.

Because no one objected, they steered the boat towards the island. As soon as their boat reached the shore, Syaoran immediately shouted.

"Simoooouuuuuuuun! Simoooouuuuuuuun! It's me, Xiaolang! If you're here please tell usssssss!"

A few moments of silence replied.

However, a familiar voice broke that silence.

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Xiaoooolaaaaannng! I'm heeeeereee!"

Everyone glanced at each other. They burst into gleeful shouts as they discovered that Simoun was safe after all. Syaoran's instincts were right; Simoun did end up in this island.

Syaoran and Sakura hurriedly ran to where the voice is coming from.

"Xiaolang!" Simoun shouted happily as soon as he saw them. The old man is drenched, shivering from the cold while he's trying to cover his self up behind a huge rock.

Syaoran hugged the old man happily, his face a mixture of obvious happiness and relief. Sakura couldn't believe that Syaoran could look so concern about someone in his life. She never saw his face full of gratitude.

"Simoun, don't go out all by yourself in the sea anymore, okay? I promise, we'll go fishing together again. It's dangerous to be out here all alone, especially at your age. You'll be much safer if you're with me." Syaoran smiled.

Simoun couldn't help but laugh loudly. "I thought…you don't want to be with me anymore. The truth is, I only want to go fishing when I'm with you. Grace and I treated you just like our son and you know how much we became fond of you. But even though we don't go fishing anymore, I just wanted to let you know that I am not mad at you. I really have no idea about what you and Sakura were fighting about. And if you asked Grace and me, we think it's much better that we know nothing about it. Because you know…it's hard for us. We love you both just like our own children and it's hard for us to take sides because we cannot choose either of the two."

Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other. Simoun's words hit straight home.

"Let's go home, Simoun. I'm sure that Grace will be happy to see you." She said, taking his arm gently.

Sakura was silent the whole time as the speedboat traveled back to the shore near their mansion.

She was surprised to feel humility in her heart. And some sort of peace inside her.

She suddenly found herself willing to think things through and weigh everything as to how she could straighten up the mess without using ways based on what she wanted.

She's always speaking infront of the media. But not infront of the members of _Green Lovers_.

The _Green_ _Lovers_ on the other hand also gives their side of the issue, but only infront of the press and not with the Kinomotos.

And Sakura and Syaoran still remained pitted against each other. Stubbornly fighting without even hearing each other's side.

There was no real dialogue.

They even reached the point where they decided to take matters into the Court. They have their own lawyers who were fighting intelligently, representing their respective arguments. But still, there was no real dialogue.

No one wins because both groups didn't want to lose.

And Sakura thought that everything became all the more messy because she and Syaoran already have their own _personal_ conflict as well. The issue was also "polluted" by other important matters.

…

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Authors love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Sakura went back to Japan and decided to have a _heart to heart_ talk with her father.

She told everything about what happened between her and Syaoran to her dad. She made sure not to forget about every little detail. There's no use trying to keep a secret from her wise father, anyway.

At first, Fujitaka Kinomoto was utterly surprised at his daughter's revelations. But being a true father that he is, his love and concern for his child still reigned. He also decided to grant Sakura's proposition that she will no longer be involved in any matters concerning the factory that their company will be building in Hongkong. Sakura told him that she would just leave the decision to him and their partners regarding that project.

Sakura also told Fujitaka that she decided to pursue her postponed vacation in Europe. A month long vacation is what she definitely needed right now basically just to '_get away from it all'_.

Fujitaka knew how much she is troubled right now and it pains him to see his own child suffering. Particularly if it pertains about matters of the heart.

"Are you sure you could manage all by yourself, Sakura? You're an effective businesswoman, a great boss but I'm not sure if you're also that good in handling problems about your love life. In the first place, I think you've got the wrong guy…he's not even your friend."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Dad, My only edge is that…he admitted he was also attracted to me. So, we're even. I guess he's also suffering just like me." She heaved a sigh. "Because…he wanted the wrong girl, too."

Fujitaka shook his head gently. "Two wrong people crossing paths. You are right, dear. Go somewhere. Anywhere. As long as you could clear your mind from thoughts of him."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll leave the rest up to you, okay? I'm not saying you should give everything up. All I'm saying is that, I trust you a lot to come up with a solution to our problem."

A few days after her small talk with her father, Sakura slipped out from the country quietly. She told Fujitaka not to tell anyone where she's going. She really needed some time off alone so she could find herself again.

What Sakura doesn't know, Syaoran was also bidding his goodbye to his other members in _Green Lovers_ back in Hongkong, almost the same time that she bid her goodbye to her father.

And just like her, Syaoran decided to be honest to his members.

"I have no choice but to tell you the truth, guys. It's the best explanation I could give to justify my sudden need for leaving this group."

Everyone was still silent after he finished talking. Needless to say, they were definitely surprised.

"I love this organization and you all know that. And even if I am not already a part of it, that doesn't mean that I will not continue anymore on my passion as an environmentalist. I'm still just like all of you; I will still do my best to protect this world that we're living in." He said with conviction. "I really needed some time with myself right now. I can't fight for our own principles anymore especially if the matter was already mixed with some personal conflicts between Miss Kinomoto and me."

Syaoran paused for a while, as he stared thoughtfully at the group infront of him.

"I just have to confess that…I wasn't able to control my feelings. I am attracted to her. And…we have gone intimates…though we still don't have any relation of that sort. Well, it's quite muddy. We're really in disarray right now…that's why I have to leave the group. I don't want the ideals that all of you were fighting for so passionately be included in our problem."

The members of _Green Lovers_ nodded and smiled. One of the leaders of the group decided to spoke in behalf.

"Thanks for being honest with us, Syaoran. We all understand what you've been going through right now. You can leave the group…temporarily, as you've promised. When everything is already settled, make sure to return to us right away. We'll wait for you and welcome you with open arms."

Syaoran smiled sincerely at the people who already became a second family to him.

"Thank you very much, everyone."

* * *

Sakura lived a simple life in Italy. She stayed in a medium-sized _flat_, with no caretakers or secretary around to attend to her needs, and no car of her own to drive around the city.

And she was on a strict budget.

One of her unknown hobby, which kept her busy during her vacation, is sketching. Just like her brother Touya, who is a fantastic painter, she's also inclined to arts. It must be in their genes though, for she could remember how her father told them that her late mother was also good in drawing. Sketching is what she considered as her first love. She just couldn't pursue it because she's also busy in managing their family business.

Every afternoon, carrying her sketching materials with her, she goes to the park and sits there to draw her favorite subjects: Children. The birds. The colorful flowers. Fountain. An old couple strolling hand in hand in the park.

At least, little by little, she was surviving and coping with her life. She was still emotionally battered but she was very much determined that when she return back to Japan, she would forget everything about Syaoran and that bitter episode of her life.

But at the back of her mind, Sakura was scared about something else.

She was afraid that what happened between them on that night will result in something else. She's getting really paranoid now. She's afraid to get pregnant.

_Come to think of it, why is my menstruation delayed for several days now? I usually have a regular cycle. _She thought nervously.

_Maybe I should have a check-up. Okay. If I will still not have my menstruation after three days, I should go see a doctor. Even if it's embarrassing, I will take a pregnancy test. _

However, three days had already passed but nothing different happened to her.

She decided to consult a doctor. And the result of her check-up just only confirmed her worries.

She is _indeed_ pregnant.

Sakura had a hard time trying to keep a happy face when the doctor told her, what he said, "a great news". At the back of her mind, she anxiously tried to figure out the next best thing of what she's supposed to do.

She can't go back to Japan with such an unexpected pregnancy. People would only talk about her. She can't bear to give her father such an embarrassment.

She decided to call the one and only person who could help her.

Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran…do you still recognize my voice?"

"Sakura?"

"Thank goodness…" Sakura breathed with relief. "Listen, Syaoran…you got me p-pregnant. And this is a big, big problem! My dad's reputation will be ruined!"

Obviously, Sakura is panicking now.

"So? What do you want me to do?" Syaoran's voice seemed to take a hard edge on the other line.

"_Marry _me!"

Syaoran suddenly seemed to be at loss for words upon hearing her reply.

"What happened between us on that night doesn't matter that much. But being pregnant and left all alone by some guy…this is unthinkable!"

"You will marry the guy just because he _accidentally _got you pregnant?" Syaoran answered with sarcasm.

"If it's only my reputation at stake here, even if it got ruined, I don't care. I could manage it." She paused to take a deep breath. " But I care too much for my dad…he's too old to shoulder a problem like this."

"What about…we hide your situation from anybody else for the meantime? You'll give birth to our child then I will take the child from you. We will not tell anyone that it's your child. But I will tell them that it's mine although of course, I can't tell them that you're the mother. How about that?"

Sakura couldn't recognize Syaoran's voice if he's really serious about the whole thing or was just pure sarcastic. But nevertheless, what he just told her is enough to make her burst into tears.

"No! No! I can't do that!"

"But I can't marry you!"

Her spirits felt crush in an instant. His reply lost every single hope she had.

Crying and shaking all over, Sakura put down the phone with a heavy heart.

_What should I do now? Where will I born my child? How could I return to Japan? _

Sakura was such in a very problematic state when an hour later, she suddenly felt something.

She got her menstruation.

Sakura was dumbfounded at that revelation. How come the doctor told her she's pregnant?

Without any second thoughts, she immediately went back to the clinic to ask the doctor. After taking some exams, the doctor told her what really happened.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Kinomoto. It's just delayed. You were not pregnant. There could be some mix-up with the records since you were not the only one who took the pregnancy test."

Upon knowing that she wasn't really pregnant, Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed at her actions earlier. She let fear and panic take over her mind that she immediately demanded for a marriage to a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend in the first place.

She realized that Syaoran was right. Marriage was not the solution for such situations.

And it's not right that just because of reputation, she would plunge into something as big and serious as marriage, which will require a lifetime responsibility from her.

Sakura was too humiliated to call back Syaoran to tell him the news.

_Anyway, he didn't want to marry me so telling him the truth or not doesn't matter anymore._

* * *

It was Wednesday when she called Syaoran and told him she's pregnant.

By Friday, Syaoran was already infront of her, inside her flat, in _Milan_.

Sakura looked as though she have seen a ghost.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

He looked at her darkly, his brows burrowing at her sudden outburst. "You told me you're pregnant!"

"You're not interested about my situation, isn't it?"

"Do you honestly think that I will go this far just to see you if I am not interested?"

"B-but you told me that you don't want to marry me!" She sputtered.

"Because I was angry at that time! I felt insulted!" Syaoran answered back angrily. "You were just ashamed and too concern about your family's reputation that's why you wanted to marry me! Don't you know I have feelings too?"

Sakura looked down, her face flushing with shame.

"That is my baby, too. That's why I should make sure that his mother would not be too depressed to do anything that could hurt him. That's my reason why I went here."

"S-Syaoran…there was a mistake." She said anxiously and nervously twisted her hands. "It turned out that there was only a…mix-up of records in the clinic. I already had my menstruation. The doctor found out that it was only d-delayed and that I was _not_ pregnant. I'm really sorry for putting you through all the trouble most especially that you've wasted your time and money just to get all the way here."

Syaoran's face looked shock.

"Is this a joke, Sakura?"

She couldn't look straight to his eyes. "N-no, of course. Why would I do such a thing?"

"So you're not pregnant, huh?"

She nodded slowly.

"So that's why you don't want to marry me anymore, am I right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why should I marry you? Before, even if there was a reason, you told me that you don't want to be involved with me. And now that it turned out there was no reason to begin with, why should I think of such things?"

Syaoran just stared blankly at her, wondering why up to now, they were still fighting over their pride.

"Again, I'm sorry Syaoran. It was my fault. You should go back home. You don't have anything to do with me anymore."

"But I already told your father that you were pregnant. That's why he gave me your address here."

"What?"

"I told him, I'd marry you. What if he already told some people back there? It's no surprise if he got excited at the thought of his only daughter getting married. Anyway, you're already at the right age."

Syaoran's mood returned back to its casual state. He is now enjoying the sight of a very panicked Sakura looking back at him.

"Gosh…why did you tell him? And to think that I even tried to keep it from him?"

"I panicked, you know? I had to get your address here! And the only person who knew it was your dad. How could I convince him to give that information to me if I would not tell him the truth?"

Sakura paced back and forth.

"You know, you're so hard to figure out! You told me before that even if I were pregnant, you would not marry me. But you told my dad that you _would_ marry me! What's the real deal, Syaoran?"

"You're hard to figure out, too. You're also not consistent!"

Sakura stopped pacing and glanced at him miserably.

"I guess…we still can't agree over things, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at her sadly. If only things could be very simple so they could fix it right away…

Maybe they should start at the beginning. At the number one step. Slowly…but surely.

They should be friends first. They shouldn't talk about difficult things which they couldn't come up with the right solution for now.

He instinctively glanced at the sketch pad which was placed at the center table of her flat.

"Whose work is that?" He asked curiously.

"Mine." Sakura answered without any trace of arrogance in her voice.

Syaoran picked up the sketched pad and looked at it. He couldn't help but be awed at the drawings he saw. Everything looks so real and full of life.

"You're good."

Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"Maybe you could sketch me."

"Where?"

"Here in Milan."

"You will not go back to Hongkong?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"No. I long needed a vacation. And because I'm already here, it's not a bad idea to extend my stay. I've already decided to take my vacation here, too." He smiled slightly.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel happier at the thought.

"Are you just joking?"

"Nope. And I am also not kidding when I told you that you could sketch me."

She raised an eyebrow. "It requires patience, you know. You'll be posing for such a long time. And oh -! Unnecessary movements are not allowed. I doubt if you could do it."

"Try me!" Syaoran answered with conviction.

"We'll only end up fighting with each other. We both have the same temper. We are not compatible. We're the type of persons who couldn't come up with a project together."

"Not when we became friends."

Sakura was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his reply.

"Friends? I don't know…" She said uncertainly.

"Anyway, I should be going now to unpack my clothes. Just to inform you, I'm staying in this hotel. Here's my room number in case you needed anything."

Syaoran gave her a small piece of paper before waving his goodbye to her. Even after he's gone, she's still staring at the paper he gave her.

She shook her head. She still couldn't believe it.

It's too good to be true.

_He's staying here? And he even told me that we could become friends? _

Was it really true that there's still hope for the two of them? Could they just really forget all the words they've hurled to each other back then and just get on with their lives?

Sakura is not naïve. She's very critical. And pessimistic.

She's sure that by tomorrow, Syaoran will change his mind and go back to his place without even bothering to say goodbye to her.

He was not the type of person to waste his time just 'getting to be friends' with her.

That's why she decided that she shouldn't hope for anything else. It was enough that he came to visit her and that's it. At least, even if she didn't want to admit it, it eased the longing she had for him.

The next day, Sakura was awaken by the shrill sound of her flat's buzzer.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the person standing infront of her.

Syaoran Li looked so handsome to her eyes. His casual attire complemented his looks. He is smiling genuinely at her, his eyes looking at her amusingly.

"I'm ready for my artist."

"Syaoran! You should be in an airplane now!" Sakura shouted. " I can't sketch you! I won't!"

However, about an hour later, she found herself very engrossed on her work, as she concentrated on drawing Syaoran in her sketch pad. They were at the park. She's concentrating on her work as an artist while Syaoran is concentrating on his part as a model.

They have rapport. Both were taking their part seriously.

And as they focused on their work, they were not aware that they were slowly taking the first big step towards friendship.

There is hope, after all.

…

_**kotsch**_

A/N: **Authors love reviews!** So, suggestions and reviews are very much welcome. As well as _constructive _criticisms too.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: This is the last chapter of this AU story and I'm glad that despite how different this fic was from the usual fluffy stories one gets to read in CCS, some of yu actually supported this. Thank you to the following people who reviewed and added this fic as their favorite: **apol, Blue Wind Sinia, Carmela-chan, CCS02, Cherri-star, Cherry Mizuki, chikichiki, darksessho, deVilblOssom,dina-chan, garota.invisivel, Kirika, krn-peaches, KyteAura,Lady Arabella Malfoy,Look at Her, Ningyo,nylsaj, OoFiizUgLii, Sarritichi,Silent Whimpers, snowylove-angel, Starlight Ellie, twinkstar, Who Ah Yooo and yuesaoyran.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCs and never will I. Sad, but true.

_**Clear Skies **_

_**by: kotsch**_

_**Summary: Sakura: The succesful businesswoman. Syaoran: The devoted environmentalist. Two people w/ different principles and ideals. But if love will intercede between them, can they put their differences aside?**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

After one of their sketch sessions at the park, Sakura and Syaoran decided to take a break in one of the coffee shops along the street walk.

"Do you like me as a model?" Syaoran asked her with curiosity, his eyes looking at her finished sketch work seriously.

Sakura blushed.

How will she tell him?

The truth is, Syaoran was the type of model who could inspire any artist with his job. It's because his looks were almost perfect. He didn't have any poor angle to sketch with. He has character. A strong personality. Even his mood's portrayal all comes out naturally. And because he had confidence in himself, he didn't get shy even if he posed infront of a lot of people.

And because Sakura was speechless, he bugged her even more.

"Well-? Why can't you answer my question?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid you might boast if I told you my opinion."

"That means I'm a good model then." He chuckled.

"Tell me, why is it that you seem to already know a lot of things about modeling?"

Syaoran looked at her eyes and in an instant, Sakura could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"Because I'm comfortable with the artist."

"Ha! I don't believe you!" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Isn't it that we're enemies?"

"I don't know about you. But if you're going to ask me, whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like I'm with my enemy anymore." He replied, his words barely audible. "I already see you as a…friend."

Sakura stared down at her shoes.

She was afraid to admit that she also feels the same way about him.

She couldn't anymore imagine that she stayed in Milan without Syaoran by her side. And that's saying something considering the fact that they were only here together for only less than a week.

"Sakura, look at me…" Syaoran pleaded softly.

She looked back at his face and was even slightly surprised at the intensity of his eyes.

"Am I still not your friend?"

"What's this for, Syaoran? What's your real purpose for befriending me?"

"This is for…for the feelings that we have for each other." He blushed. "Maybe this time, you won't deny the feelings that you have for me. And we both knew that the reason why we can't straighten out our feelings is because…we were not friends yet. And now, I want us to finally set all our differences aside and be friends."

Sakura could feel her heart being crushed. She suddenly remembered something.

That fateful night wherein he took away something which he shouldn't have.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Syaoran saw her face and a look of despair was written across his own face.

"I know what you are thinking." He said sadly. "That night. Sakura, you know, that night for me was one of the most memorable things that ever happened to my life. Although I knew how different it was for you. I know you're still hurt by it. But if you can't learn to forgive me, then how will we start anew?"

She hastily wiped off the tears on her face. "It's really hard to just forget about it, Syaoran…"

Syaoran paused. He couldn't help but look down in shame.

"I know."

"Do you know what you took away from me, Syaoran? It's the _feeling_ of a woman who's going to give herself for the first time with the man she loves the most. I cannot know anymore that feeling, Syaoran. And it's because of the fact that when you took away my virginity, I was drunk."

Sakura's eyes glistened with more tears.

And because Syaoran's head was down, she wasn't able to see the pain and guilt in his face, obviously blaming his self. His face was that of utter despair and dejection, obviously reflecting his emotions.

Sakura and Syaoran separated on that day with a heavy heart, feeling once more the barrier between them, reviving the gap that they thought was already broken.

She was even surprised when he called her up the next day, his voice hoarse and sad.

"I'm going home. My flight's already scheduled this evening."

Sakura was dumbfounded when he heard his statement. Isn't it that he was already giving up that easily?

And she even thought that he'd be willing to comfort her, to be by her side, no matter how much time it may take.

But a part of her self still believed that Syaoran was not going to wait for her. That pessimistic side of her still refused to even believe that they're going to be friends. That is reality. And that is the truth.

Sakura could feel the anger welling up inside of her.

"So you've already come to your senses, isn't it? You've already realized that you don't have to stupidly wait for a girl, who isn't ready to be friends with you, when there are dozens of women already waiting for you back in China who's even willing to get past being just your 'friend'!"

"I'm not giving up, Sakura." He replied quietly. "I'm just giving you some space. I've decided to just wait for your forgiveness. Anyway, isn't it that we've already became close to each other these past few days?"

Sakura could hear him sighing on the other end of the line.

"We already created lots of good memories that I will treasure." Syaoran continued. "If I'll always be by your side, we'll even create far better memories together but the pain you're feeling will still not go away. I know that the pain you're nurturing inside your heart will not go away that easily, for it's already a part of it. The pain I've caused in your heart needs to heal, in a right manner…in a right time. That's why I'm leaving."

Syaoran paused for a few seconds, carefully choosing his words.

"I-I hope, when I leave, you'll weigh all the good moments that we have and that pain you're harboring right now. Whichever of the two outweighs each other, then choose that one."

She was speechless at all the things she just heard. She can't believe that it is really Syaoran who is talking to her. The last thing she remembered is the soft click of the phone on the other line, followed by the dial tone.

On that night he went away, she could feel the immediate loneliness to her surroundings.

She couldn't help but remember how Syaoran used to call her up, on this hour, just to chat with her. They could just go on and on for hours over the phone by just simply talking. She couldn't deny the fact that he's fun to talk to…it's no wonder if she could feel herself getting more attached to him.

She must admit that she _misses_ those moments she had with him.

The next day, she decided to take a walk in the park, hoping to pour all her feelings to her passion, which is sketching.

However, she found herself not in the mood to sketch. Her hands felt tired. She even saw her surroundings in a different way, as if it is flat…colorless.

She misses him. She misses how good model he was.

_What a perfect sketch model Syaoran really was!_ Sakura mused, recalling his handsome features.

Sakura stayed on for like this in a week. She tried to indulge herself in a lot of activities. Going to the movies, eating in a restaurant, going to the park, sketching…but somehow, being all alone seems to be so sad. She couldn't help but realize how empty she really felt all by herself.

She was surprised when a single tear rolled down her cheek. Here she is, sitting all by herself in the café they used to hang out every afternoon. She couldn't help but stare at the empty seat infront of her, recalling how Syaoran used to tell her stories which never failed to make her laugh.

She now realized Syaoran's true intention. He wasright that after he left her with good memories to cherish with, he decided to just leave.

She discovered that you'd only get to appreciate the importance of a person when he was already far away from you.

And now, Sakura was choosing which one she harbors the most: the good moments that they've weaved together or that night he took away something important from her?

When she finally came to a conclusion, she was even awed at its revelation.

In a matter of just one week missing him, she couldn't believe how he immediately dissolved all the hurt and pain she's feeling.

_She was healed. Almost instantly._

****

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto decided to call his one and only daughter, whom he misses so much, in Milan.

"How are you, lady? You know, I'm just waiting here for your call so you could tell me all about the recent developments of your life there. I am trying to treat you as a real adult but it seems that I cannot bear any longer not hearing anything from you." Fujitaka said affectionately. "Of course, you already told me the fact that you were not really pregnant at all. But as to what happened between you and Syaoran now, I'm in the dark. And now, I heard that he's already back in Hongkong. I really can't figure out why you're still there. When are you coming back, my precious?"

Sakura smiled slightly. Although she's a full grown-up woman now, her father sometimes treats her like a baby. His trying his best to give her all the freedom she could get with regards to her personal life but just like any typical father, his over protectiveness and love towards her still reigns.

"I'm coming home soon, Dad. Don't worry." She assured him. "When I return home, I am no longer that confused, emotionally immature woman who talked to you almost a month ago. I think I have gained enough emotional intelligence after what I've gone through here."

"That's good to hear! Anyway, why don't you get connected to the Internet so you could read the latest news about the issue regarding our proposed factory in Hongkong."

Sakura couldn't help scowling at her father's statement.

"Dad, isn't it that we've already talked about this matter before? You know that I don't want to be involved with that project anymore!"

"Why don't you just take a look first and see for yourself, okay?" Fujitaka replied gently.

And because her father was persistent about it, Sakura decided to follow his instructions. She immediately went to the online site of the leading newspaper in Hongkong. And she saw that one of the headlines tackles about the factory that they weregoing to build in Hongkong.

When Sakura read the article about it, she was very much surprised.

According to the news, both the Green Lovers and Fujitaka Kinomoto, along with his business partners, already made amends with each other. They already resolved the conflict peacefully through good negotiations. A factory will still be constructed in Hongkong but it will no longer be a shampoo and detergent-producing factory. Instead, the products that will be manufactured will be _native foods_ and _native decorative products_. The members of the Green Lovers didn't object at the idea anymore because they agreed that there would be no more wastes that these products will produce which could harm the environment.

And the best concession that the Kinomoto Holdings obtained is the fact that the entire soon-to-be employee under them signed a contract stating that they will not form a union. They promised that they will let the factory grow and prosper first before creating a worker's union to protect their rights and to look out for their future.

And who would not rejoice about all these developments? Sakura even saw a picture of her father and their associates together with the members of Green Lovers. All of them looked so happy, as if they were with their closest friends.

Tears of happiness flow freely from her eyes. Who would've thought that the two opposing groups resolved their differences after all?

Nothing is indeed impossible in this world. As long as there is communication. Everyone is willing to give. And most important of all, everyone is willing to love.

Sakura couldn't help but think that only she and Syaoran were the ones left who wasn't able to come to terms with each other.

****

* * *

She hurriedly left Milan the next day with a clear mind.

She decided to just drop by in Japan to have a small chat with her father and immediately boarded the next flight to Hongkong.

As soon as she reached Hongkong, Grace and Simoun were both very happy to see her. They were even surprised that she brought a lot of suitcases this time. It seems that she's planning to stay in the country for a very long time.

"Sakura, we missed you so much!" Grace exclaimed, happiness written all over her face. "It's been a long time since you last visited this place!"

"I've already learned to love this place you know." She smiled. "Hmmm, Simoun? Are you…fishing out in the sea again?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Who's your company when you venture out in the sea? Is it still…Xiaolang?" She asked him tentatively.

"Who else? When he left for Milan, I decided to stop fishing for a while. I decided to just wait for his return." Simoun replied. "He even told us that the two of you always see each other back there. I really wanted to ask him why he left the place earlier than you but I guess, I'm really shy to ask him."

"Do you know what time he'll be dropping by the house today to fetch you, Simoun?"

"Same as before. Around one o' clock in the afternoon."

"Will it be okay that before the two of you go out in the sea, I could get to talk to him?"

"Of course, Sakura. I don't mind. Anyway, you could just talk to him today and I'll tell him that we'll just go fishing tomorrow."

Sakura's lips lifted into a genuine smile.

"Thank you very much, Simoun."

****

* * *

Sakura stood patiently in the terrace.

She knew that Syaoran's old pick-up truck already arrived in their backyard. She absolutely heard it.

She just told Simoun earlier to tell Syaoran that he could just go upstairs to the terrace where they could talk privately.

Sakura's heart felt like it was about to burst as each minute passed by while she waited for him upstairs. Her hands felt a little bit clammy from nervousness. She didn't really know why she felt that why but she couldn't help it. She's really nervous to see his face once again.

She looks really beautiful that afternoon. She looks so fresh and delicate. She's wearing a simple summer dress with floral pattern in it, and she decided to let her hair just loose.

She's also holding her favorite sketchpad in her hands. She already sketched something in one of the pages in the pad. Something which she only captured from her imagination…

"Sakura…" His voice was suave and gentle when she first heard it, and it still didn't changed when he called out her name.

She turned around to face him, a gentle smile written in her face.

"You're absolutely right. When you left, that's when I learned how to weigh everything. The good, the bad. The sweet, the pain. The love, the hate."

"And…? Which of them won?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"The good, the sweet…and love." She replied quietly, her eyes looking back at him anxiously.

She reached out for him and gave to him the sketchpad that she's holding.

Syaoran accepted it and that's when he saw the beautiful piece of work drawn in it.

The image from Sakura's mind, drawn in the sketchpad, was the two of them hugging each other. The setting was not in Milan, but in the seashore in Hongkong, where they first met.

He looked at her happily, his eyes crinkling into pure joy.

He hurriedly walked towards her to cross the remaining gap between the two of them. In an instant, he embraced her longingly and searched for her lips, which he longed to kiss once more. And unlike their first kiss which was passionate and possessive, this one is much gentler and slow, as if they're taking their time to express their feelings to one another. Sakura could feel her heart still beating erratically now, but not anymore from nervousness. If ever, it is because of overflowing happiness.

And maybe if they weren't too out of breath to catch some air, their intimate kissing might have go on forever…

Sakura sighed contentedly, inching herself more inside his arms.

"How right you were. When you left me alone in Milan, that's when I came to my senses."

"It was kind of a risk. But I'm quite sure that somehow, I already have a place inside your heart. That's why I've been waiting for you to return ever since the first day I arrived here." He replied.

"Maybe if you didn't leave me soon enough, maybe up to now, I'm still harboring that pain inside of me…"

"You know, if you really didn't remember anything that night, then you'll certainly remember our honeymoon night." Syaoran looked at her amusingly. "Don't you think that's much better? For you, our first night will be our honeymoon night!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pinched him playfully at his side. "Aren't you fast? Imagine, you're talking about honeymoon already?"

"Even a very grand wedding wherein everyone in the town is invited could be prepared in less than a month!" He declared happily.

"What? You're really rushing me aren't you?"

"We're going to talk to your father as soon as possible. This coming weekend."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. It's the only thing she managed to do after she heard him talked about wedding and stuffs like that. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She's happy now and nothing could change that.

Why do they have to wait for so long if they could get married right away?

She suddenly felt his soft lips pressing against her left ear, murmuring something.

"Promise, in our honeymoon, you will experience two orgasms or maybe more than that!"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced at his face smirking back at her.

"You're so naughty, Xiaolang!"

Syaoran sighed loudly. "It's really good to hear if your name is being spoken out loud by the person you love. It's really a very sweet endearment… my Sakura."

And as their lips met once more, Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes.

Syaoran, Xiaolang, Little Wolf…all of these means the same to her. These are the names of the one and only person she loves the most.

**THE END **

_**kotsch**_

A/N: Yay! It's finished! I'm happy! How do you like it guys? I hope it's not that bad… I'm really sleepy now but I decided to finish this story now so I could continue with my other fics. Just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this fic. Arigatou Gozaimas everyone! Ja!


End file.
